Kimiko Sohma
by Miyuki Sohma77
Summary: Kimiko Sohma is a famous singer who is coming back from a tour in America. What happens when she is introduced to some of the younger zodiacs? Will they be able to trust her when her brother is Akito? This is my first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Miyuki: Hello everyone! This is my first fanfiction.**

**Tohru: That's great Mi!**

**Yuki: What will it be about?**

**Miyuki: Read and find out! But I will say that I think it will be HaruxOc. And as I read this story, I think that I made Akito WAY ooc. And if that is true, then I am very sorry. But it seemed that he wouldn't be the one to be mean to Kimiko.**

**Kiniko: Yeah, my brother loves me! He wouldn't be mean to me unless accidental.**

* * *

**Haru: What a great brother...anyways Miyuki doesn't own Fruits basket.**

**Kimiko's P.O.V**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I rushed from the airport in search of the closest bus stop. I'm happy I am back in Japan. Hi, my name is Kimiko. I'm a famous singer and was just in America on a tour. But I hate leaving Japan and all of my family behind.

Now that I'm back though, I can go visit my brother, Akito. He called for me to go and visit him as soon as I got back from America. It sounded like he had gotten more sick, I hope Hari is taking care of him.

Yes, I know about the zodiac curse and Akito being god, but I only know Hari, Gure, Aya, and Reno.

I don't know any of the others, and they don't know about me. Only the ones I have met know that I am Akito's little sister.

One thing that has never happened to me was that I was never hurt by Akito; it makes me feel bad when I see some scar caused by Akito because I think that I could've stopped it.

I looked at my watch and saw that I was running late, I hope Akito stays calm; he might not seem like it, but he can be very overprotective of me when it comes to me being late. I tied my hair into a pony tail and continued on my journey.

**Akito's P.O.V-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I was pacing my room waiting for my sister to arrive. Many of the maids were trying to get my to calmly sit down and wait, but I couldn't. As more and more maids tried to control me, I almost lost it on the, if it wasn't for Hatori grabbing me and holding me back and asking the maids to leave him alone to him. I don't care if he is the one to tell me sit down or if it's them, I'm god they're not. I can do anything I want.

"Akito, why don't you sit down. I know she will be here any minute." I glared at him and continued to pace around my room. When he knew that he couldn't get me to calmly wait, he left me to continue. At least _he _ doesn't constantly bother me.

I'm not doing anything to hurt my health so can everyone just leave. I don't want to see anyone till Kimiko gets here. And the I still might not want to see anyone.

I heard a knock at the door and automatically thought it was a maid. I stopped pacing just for a minute to glare at the door and yell.

"I'M NOT GOING TO STOP PACING!!!!! SO STOP ASKING ME!!!!ANNOYING WOMEN!" I heard a laugh behind the door which sparked my anger even more. I stomped over to the door and slammed it open to see my sister laughing at me. I instantly calmed and she stopped.

"Why didn't you just say it was you?!" Kimiko smiled at me and went to hug me. I hugged her back and we both walked into the room.

**Normal P.O.V**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Akito and Kimiko walked into the room, Kimiko noticed how pale Akito was than when she last saw him a couple of months ago. They talked for a while until Hatori came in to give Akito a check up. Akito was mad that his check up had to be now, but since Kimiko begged him to have his check up, he didn't make Hatori leave. Kimiko seemed to be very happy with the fact that she could see her brother again after a little while of being on tour.

"So, while in America, what did you do?" Kimiko thought about it for a bit, then took a big breath to start her story.

"Well, after we arrived, we went to unpack..." Akito should have realized that his sister would tell him every detail. He interrupted her before she could get too into the story.

"Not every detail! Just like the main things, and no going to your hotel to sleep is not a main thing!" Kimiko pouted for a second then sprung back up in excitement to tell the story.

"Okay fine, a week after we had arrived, it was the concert. We shopped a lot and looked around at the many different places that we stopped in. I have a gift for everyone from every state we stopped in! Hold on it's in the bag, I'll get it after." Akito was happy that his sister had a good time in the states.

Once she was done telling her long story, she went over to her bag and got out one bag full of American stuff. For Akito she had gotten him something from Florida, New York, California, and other states. Akito knew that this was to come because for as long as he had known his sister, she was in love with little souvenirs from where ever she went.

"Why don't you go back to your house and get settled back in. Then come back over here because I have a surprise for you." Kimiko agreed and said good-bye and left Akito with all of his gifts.

**Shigure's P.O.V—**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had gotten a call from Akito explaining that he wanted all of the zodiac to gather at the main house, even Kyo. I knew what the meeting was about, but was demanded not to tell what was the meaning.

"Yuki are you ready~?" I saw him force himself to come. His facial expression showed that his inner self screamed him to run up and stay there, but his outer knew that if he were to not come, he would suffer.

"Shut up you stupid dog!! No one wants to go see that damn Akito, why do I have to come anyway?! I'm the cat who isn't allowed to come inside the main house. And you, damn rat could you go any slower!! No one wants to go and visit him, but we have no other choice!" Kyo had stormed in and glared at everyone.

"Akito called for you Kyo. And please refrain from destroying my house! It was just repaired too!" Yuki glared at Kyo and I knew that if it weren't for Hatori showing up, my house would be in ruins.

**Normal P.O.V**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on you three. Akito is waiting."Kyo reluctantly went to the car and got in. Yuki turned to look at Tohru and smiled.

"Are you sure you are okay by yourself Ms. Honda?" She smiled in return and nodded.

"Don't worry about me! I can handle the house." With that, Yuki went out to the car and got in as well.

"We'll most likely be back by dinner." Shigure smiled and Tohru waved to them all leaving.

Once everyone had arrived at Akito's room, he started to address the whole room. Everyone was waiting for him to give bad news to them. Everyone was tense except for the ones who knew what was to be said.

**Kimiko's P.O.V**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I waited patiently outside my brother's door waiting to be called in, I heard him talking to a big group. He was mentioning me. Does that mean I'll meet the other zodiac!!!! While thinking about meeting them, I didn't hear my name get called by my brother until he actually came to the door and yelled my name.

I snapped out of my daze and scurried into the room and was amazed to see all of them staring at me intently. I bowed to them all and waited for someone to say something. I was staring to get nervous in front of them with all of their stares on me;I looked at the ones I knew and they would smile at me which helped me calm down. I wondered why I was so nervous since I usually can sing in front of many more people than this and not have any nervous pulses in me.

**Haru's P.O.V**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I watched the girl that stood in front of us. She seemed to know the older ones and she was very nervous. The girl who's name was Kimiko glanced around the room with her purple eyes meeing everyone who watched her. When her eyes met mine, neither one of us wanted to tear our eyes apart.

She seemed to be still struggling with standing up there alone, so I gave her a calming smile. She calmed down a bit and continued to look around the room. I noticed her eyes didn't lock with anyone else for as long as she did with me.

Once Akito had started to speak, she and everyone else glanced at him. We listened to what he would be about to say. He looked over at his sister and back to us.

"Kimiko, why don't you say anything?" I saw Kimiko look at him then back to us. She did one last glance over all of us before she spoke.

"My name is Kimiko and I am Akito's little sister.I have known about you guys for my whole life but never had met anyone except for the adults. I am a singer and was just touring in America." Kimiko looked back at Akito to show that she had nothing other to say.

I watched as Akito came to stand by her. One thing that crossed my mind was if she was as destructive as her brother. She seemed like she wouldn't, but until I met her personally, I couldn't tell. She was interesting and I needed to know more about her.

**Miyuki: Well how was it?  
**

**Tohru: It was very good.**

**Haru: I still don't trust Akito around her.**

**Kimiko: Of course you don't anyways. Miyuki needs your help when it comes to writing this.**

**Yuki: She doesn't know if Kimiko should be related to the curse in any way or just be Akito's sister.**

**Kisa: Yes so please review for Mi so she can improve and if you have any ideas please share them with Mi.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Miyuki: Hello everyone!**

**Yuki: Welcome back.**

**Miyuki: Thank you! Anyways I would like to thank the two review I got: Saviek and vampiredoll88!**

**Tohru: That was nice of them!!**

Miyuki: Yes it was! Now Haru say the disclaimer!

* * *

**Haru: Mi doesn't own Fruits Basket.**

**Recap(Haru's P.O.V):**

I watched as Akito came to stand by her. One thing that crossed my mind was if she was as destructive as her brother. She seemed like she wouldn't, but until I met her personally, I couldn't tell. She was interesting and I needed to know more about her.

**End of Recap**

**Kimiko's P.O.V--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I asked Akito for a little bit of time to get to know the zodiac. He seemed to be a bit reluctant at first, but after I gave him my face I knew he couldn't resist, he gave in.

"Alright, but not long." Knowing that this was better than nothing, I smiled and he went to sit over where he usually sat. After I said hello to the older zodiac, they went to Akito to keep him company. I went over to the group of zodiac who I had not known before with a smile. Some of the group was a bit wary of talking with me. I might as well try...

"Hi." I got a few of their names, but not all of them. I knew this would happen and it made me feel sad. I tried to cover it up as fast as it came so no one would see.

**Haru's P.O.V-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I saw sadness flicker in her eyes, but it was covered up. She seems to be trying to fit in even though she believes she can't.

"So is America cool?" I'll try to get her more comfortable and help her get in with us. She looked at me and smiled. Everyone seemed to look at her for an answer.

"Yes! But I like Japan better; but in America, people act a lot different. Some are very mean while some can be very nice." She continued to talk while we listened. I looked over at the adults and saw them talking.

I heard Hatori call Kimiko over and she went over to talk with him. A few minutes later she came back over and people were more open, but not all the way. I saw Yuki give a small Prince smile.

"Everything okay?" Kagura asked her and she nodded and replied that later tomorrow or today she was going to take the entrance exam for our high school.

"What grade would you be in?" I was surprised, Kisa had spoke up and asked a question. Usually she wouldn't even be comfortable around someone she has just met. I smiled at her and she gave a small smile back.

"Well Kisa, I would be in my first year of high school." Kimiko smiled at Kisa and she seemed to open up more than she was before to the girl.

"Hey! Hey! Me and Haru are in that grade too!!" I could see Kimiko was surprised about Momiji being in that grade. She gave me a look that asked if that was true. I confirmed it and she went back to talking to everyone.

While Momiji had her distracted, I pulled Yuki away and decided to ask him some questions.

**Yuki's P.O.V------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Haru and I walked a little bit away from the group. Once out of hearing range, he stopped and turned to me.

"Why won't you be more open?" I was surpirsd he ahd noticed, but then thought that it was Haru and he usually can see me. Without waiting for an answer, he moved onto his next question.

"Are you afraid she's like him?" I shhepishly looked away and he took that for a yes.

"Yuki, giver her a chance. She knew that we would think that way about her, but she still tried to talk and become friends with us." I thought about it for a bit and saw Haru walk back, but not without a , "Give her a chance."

Soon I rejoined the group. She gave me a 'Are-you-okay??' look and all I did was smiled at her. But it was a real smile and not a Prince smile. She brightened up immediately and smiled back.

**Kimiko's P.O.V--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I'm hapy I got Yuki to at least let me try to show him that I am nothing like my brother when it comes to anger issues. I knew that Hari and sometimes Gure would say they had been attacked by Akito, but I guess I don't even know half of what scars my brother has left on these people.

I knew that Hari was almost blinded by Akito and I had been told how mean Akito had been to Gure sometimes, but Hari always said that Gure brought it onto himself. I always got upset at my brother when he would get angry and take it out on someone; sometimes I would threaten him that I would be mad him if he continued to be mean and hurt people.

My mind was wnadering to all different topics, but that was all interrupted by Akito yelling at Gure and Aya.

Everyone's attention went to them while I ran over to my brother to try to calm him down.

"Akito calm down. Don't hurt them, please Akito." He seemed to calm down, but still glared at the two. People could tell he didn't want to be with all of everyone anymore and Hari reacted to that.

"I think it's time for everyone to leave. Come on everyone." Hari took care of Akito while we all left. Before I left, I told Akito good-bye and Hatori tol me that we would be soon heading to the high school and that I should get anything I need ready.

Yuki said he would be coming with us since he was to go there for student council stuff. I went back to my room to get changed into something more comfortable and went to meet Hari and Yuki at Hari's office.

Once we had arrived at the high school, Yuki led me to where I would take the test. There I met a guy who knew Yuki.

"YUN-YUN!!!!!!" I heard Yuki groan when he yelled. I tried and tried to stifle a laugh at the nick-name, but to no prevail.

"Yes Kakeru?" Yuki looked like he didn't want to deal with him today, but was forced to.

"I came to say hi. And I see the doctor dude is here too! But who's this girl?" The guy, Kakeru, looked at me and I kinda hid behind Yuki and Hari. He smiled in some weird way that made me feel like he was a nice guy, but can be very weird.

"This is a relative of mine, Kimiko Sohma." I bowed to him and smiled. He bwed back and introduced himself and the two went on talking as we continued on our way to the room.

Yuki had explained to Kakeru that I was here to take the entrance exam and he said that his step-sister, Machi was in that grade too. At least when I go to this school, I won't be the only one I know like my previous schools.

Upon reaching the room where I was to take the test, I was handed it and everyone went to wait outside the room or went to do their duties. About an hour later, I had completed the whole thing and turned it in. I was really confident on the test and I walked out of the school back to the car with Hari only this time; Yuki would be heading home later.

I was real tired from everything I had done today, so I decided to say good night to Akito and make a fast dinner and go to bed.

**Miyuki: I don't think I like the ending og this one...**

**Tohru: You just didn't have any thinking spirit.**

**Shigure: True true! I have that all the time!!**

**Kimiko: Which you use to torture Mii with...**

**Shigure: So...**

**Everyone: THAT'S NOT GOOD!!!!**

**Miyuki: But funny...**

**Kimiko: True...**

**Haru: Anyways, Mi wants to say that she is still open to ideas if you have any...**

**Miyuki: But now I want to reply to the reviews I got!**

**Saviek:**** Thank you! He/she/it was always so mean!!! I think I will do that. Thank you for the idea. ^_^**

**Vampiredoll88:**** Thank you. This makes me feel like I accomplished my goal! :D**

**Miyuki: I must also say thank you for music because without it, I don't know if I would've had this story. Really it came out of nowhere. Oh and I will try to write more on this story to make the chapters longer. More into it I know I will have more to say in the chapters. These are more build up. Oh and if you haven't seen it, I detailed profile of Kimiko is on my profile. Anyways please review!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Miyuki: I am back!**

**Tohru: Welcome back!**

**Miyuki: Thanks! Anyways, I only got one review this time. It was from lalalaXLeopardpawXlalala.**

**Kimiko: Only one?! Well, thank you lalalaXLeopardpawXlalala!**

**Yuki: Anyways, Miyuki doesn't own Fruits Basket.**

**Kimiko: Only me!!**

* * *

**Recap Kimiko's P.O.V:**

I was real tired from everything I had done today, so I had decided to say goodnight to Akito and make a fast dinner and go to bed.

**Haru's P.O.V-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It had been a few days since we all had first met Kimiko and everyone had seemed to be somewhat open to her. I think the only ones still being stubborn were Kyo and Hiro, but it was to be suspected of the two. As I laid in my room listening to music, I hear the front door open and my mom greet someone. I didn't catch the name of who, but didn't get up to find out. If it was for me, someone would come up or my mom would call.

"He should be upstairs in his room. You can go up there and see him." I heard the person come up the stairs and then I didn't hear anything for a bit. I gave a quick look around the room and found it clean enough. Then my door was barged open and in the doorway was Kimiko. She had a big smile on her face and I stopped the music and sat up.

"Nice entrance." She walks in and shuts the door more nicely.

"Thanks. I thought about it for a bit."

I shake my head with a smile on my face and motion her to come sit down on the bed. She obliged and came and sat down, still with a smile on her face. I don't know why, but I became friends with her automatically and now we act like we have known each other for years when it's been days. She has came over to my house once or twice and she has been to Shigure's house before; so, if not with Akito, she is either at one of those places or her place.

"What has you so happy?" She seemed that she was going to explode with excitement and she took in a big breath and started her story.

"Well, I heard back from the high school and I got in. I went to tell Akito and he was happy. Hari was the next one I went to, but he was with a patient, so I couldn't tell him yet. Then I decided, 'Who else should I tell?'. Then I thought that I should tell you since I'm in your grade and stuff. So I came here and I met your mom at the door and she told me you were up here. I came up here and was about to just walk in, but then I decided to burst through the door and make my entrance known. That's my story." After her long story, I just wondered how she could say all that in just two breaths.

"Leave out anything?" she thought for a second then shook her head no and continued to smile real big.

"Well congrats. Now you won't be stuck here waiting for everyone to come back home. So, are you all ready for school to start tomorrow?" I was really was happy that she was going to the school. She is the type of person who can make anyone open up to her.

"Yep! All ready." I then remembered what was coming in a a month or so, New Years.

"Kimiko, can you go to New Years?" Without hesitation, she had an answer.

"Yep! No doubt about it. Even though I have never been to one before, I am allowed to go." I gave a smile and nod. Her phone started to ring and she excused herself and answered the phone.

**Kimiko's P.O.V--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I looked at my phone and saw that the one calling was Hari. Apologizing to Haru, I answered the phone.

"Hello Hari! Are you done with that one patient." I heard him close one of his folders and put it away somewhere.

"Yes, did you need something? Don't forget to come down here soon for you check-up. Where are you?" I groaned. Check-ups are the best thing to get...

"Yeah yeah I will. But ANYWAYS! I got in and am able to go to school tomorrow! And I'm at Haru's house." He seemed to get out another folder, I'm guessing mine since my appointment is very soon.

"That's good. But you won't be able to go to school if you don't get everything checked out. And as I see it, you need to update one of your shots. So come over fa-----" My eyes got real big and my arm already had that sore feeling. I wanted to run away and hide. If there is one thing I don't like, it's shots!

"Are you sure you're looking at the right folder?!" He scanned the folder and sighed, knowing I wouldn't just walk in the room and get the shot.

"Unless you're not Kimiko Sohma, then yes I am." I started to get up in an attempt to run, but Haru grabbed my arm and pulled me back down.

"I'm not Kimiko Sohma today!!" I struggled against his grasp trying to break free, but was not succeeding.

"Haru, make sure she doesn't go anywhere and bring her to me please. I'll be waiting. Good-bye you two." I'm guessing Haru heard because he got up and started to bring me with him, still not letting go.

"Don't listen to Hari and let me go!!!" I continued to fight against him as he pulled me down the stairs and his mom gave us a strange look.

"Haru, what are you doing?" He stopped and tightened his grip when I almost got away. He looked at his mom and answered plainly.

"Hatori asked me to bring her to him. She won't go because she has to get a shot." His mom gave me a sympathetic look and Haru continued.

**At Hatori's office. Haru's P.O.V------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Welcome you two. I see you haven't given up yet huh Kimiko?" She glared at Hatori then at me and I let go and went to block the door.

"I don't want to get a shot!!" She sat down and pouted at nothing and Hatori started to give the check-up.

"Are you going to run away if I move away from the door?" She looked over at me and sighed and shook her head no. I went and sat down by her as Hatori pulled up her sleeve to give her the shot.

"Kimiko, you need to calm down so your muscles don't knot." Even with Hatori telling her this, she didn't change in how she was.

"Here we'll do this. Every time you feel pain from the shot, Squeeze my hand." She looked at me and wondered if that would help. She reluctantly gave me her hand and allowed Hatori to give her the shot.

"Okay are you ready Kimiko?" She looked at the needle and tensed and started to grip my hand waiting for it to enter.

"On the count of three. One...two" Hatori entered the shot in her arm and she glared at him. When he put the medicine in her arm and when he took out the shot did she grip my hand harder than she held it.

"THAT WASN'T ON THREE!!!" I smirked and he cleaned up.

"Well if I did do three, you would have tensed up and it would have hurt more. Now, go inside my desk and get a piece of candy like you always do. And can you tell me who I have next please. I am going to clean up and get ready while Haru helps me." She glared at him again, but went into the other room and got something. I knew I wasn't going to help and that he needed to talk to me.

"Yes Hatori?" He looked at me and then at the door that Kimiko went through to make sure she wasn't there.

"I want you and the others to watch out for Kimiko. At her other school, she well, wasn't the one to have anyone to hang out with. So she was easily picked on and if it wasn't for me and Ayame and Shigure, she wouldn't be all happy like she is now. We had to coax her to realize that everything was not true with what they said. And another reason why Kimiko is a singer is because we got her to write about what would happen in songs since she loved to sing. To get her out of the school that she was previously at, we made her audition in a contest and she won and people contracted her to become a singer. Kimiko was home-schooled from then and now she is going to your school. So to make sure that she doesn't go through that again, watch out for her and make her feel welcome. It wasn't easy to make her oversee what they said, so don't make us have to do it again. Any more questions, you can ask Shigure. Why don't you after school go to him and ask for more details." I understood and nodded. I was very angry at what those people at her other school had done to her because she didn't have any friends. If I ever find out who those people are and I see them, I won't hold back on them.

"I will. And should I tell the others?" Hatori nodded his head yes, but then said that Kimiko shouldn't be around when I say because he doesn't want her thinking that we shouldn't care if she is picked on.

"I'm back!!" Kimiko walked in with a big smile on her face and a lollipop in her mouth. She walked over to me and stood beside me.

"Your next person to go to is Akito!" Hatori nodded his head and finished packing up.

"Okay, well go get ready for tomorrow. I have to go so I will see you when you leave tomorrow." We both walked out after saying good-bye and both headed back to our houses.

**The next day. Yuki's P.O.V------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Ms. Honda, I think she will be happy to meet you." Ms. Honda smiled real big and clasped her hands together.

"Really!! Do you really think??" The stupid cat seemed to want to join in on the conversation.

"Yeah, she keeps trying to be nice to everyone and act like we will be open arms and crap like that." Ms. Honda was worried with what he said.

"Are people not accepting her into the family??" I glared at the cat and then looked back at Ms. Honda.

"People are. Only two are still being stubborn. And those two would be Hiro and the stupid cat." He seemed to lose it when I commented.

"DON'T CALL ME STUPID!!! And what the hell does she expect?! Does she want us to be 'Hey you might be related to someone who has tortured us, but we will look past that and except you into the family like nothing happened!!!'"I glared at him and Ms. Honda gave him a pleading look.

"Oh please Kyo, give her a chance. I don't think she will act like Akito if you give her a chance." I followed up with what Ms. Honda said.

"Look at Haru, he hasn't been hurt by her." Kyo rolled his eyes.

"Haru's stupid, he doesn't know what he's getting into." That was when Haru, Momiji, and Kimiko came over to us and Haru connected to me like always.

"Why was I being talked about?" I thought fast for an answer besides giving the exact reason, but still the truth.

"The stupid cat thinks he knows everything." Momiji went to bug Kyo and Kimiko laughed. Haru still wouldn't give in, so I signaled that it was Kimiko and he understood.

"Aww Kyo's not stupid. If he can spell pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicavolcanoconiosis then he isn't stupid." He glared at her, but didn't step down from that.

"You can't even spell that!!!" She smirked and started to spell that while we listened to her spell it completely.

"What the hell does spelling a damn word prove?!?!?!" She laughed because he lost to her and then she realized the girl standing there. Her eyes lit up and she rushed over to her. We all continued to watch her.

"Are you Tohru Honda!!!" Ms. Honda eagerly shook her head yes.

"Then you must be Kimiko Sohma, Akito's little sister." Kimiko pulled back and spun around.

"In the flesh!!" They both laughed and went on talking about anything. Haru pulled me, Kyo, and Momiji away for a bit knowing they wouldn't notice.

Haru explained to us what he had been told by Hatori and, with some persuasion, got everyone to agree to protect her. We walked back over to the group and they finally noticed we had left. Kimiko was the first to ask something.

"Everything okay?" Her face had much concern, but no one said anything to her about what we talked about and Momiji said that they should go over to Shigure's house to visit them. Both girls were excited that everyone was going there. Realizing that we had very few time left, we all rushed off to class with Haru and Momiji showing Kimiko her way.

**Miyuki: Hey that one was longer than the others!**

**Kimiko: By a little bit...**

**Miyuki: At least I updated!!!**

**Haru: True. And I found out that Kimiko is afraid of shots.**

**Miyuki: Yep! And she can spell pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicavolcanoconiosis!!**

**Yuki: And the stupid cat can't!**

**Kyo: Shut up!!!**

**Miyuki: Anyways, please review!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Miyuki: I am updating!!!**

**Tohru: That's good.**

**Haru: Yes it is since she hasn't had any ideas yet...**

**Miyuki: Yeah this is not getting me anything that I can think of to write about, but I must not give up!!!**

**Kyo: Somehow, you will.**

**Miyuki: Thanks for the boost!!**

**Yuki: Stupid Cat..**

**Kimiko: *Watches them fight* Oh well, Mi don't own Fruits Basket or the songs mentioned below.**

_Italics= song lyrics_

* * *

**Recap Yuki's P.O.V:**

Realizing that we had very few time left, we all rushed off to class with Haru and Momiji showing Kimiko her way.

**Haru's P.O.V-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

We arrived at the class before the bell rang and introduced the teacher to Kimiko. She was told to wait outside until the teacher called her in and then she would introduce herself. Momiji and I walked into the class after she explained everything. We al sat down as the teacher started to speak.

"Okay class, we have a new student joining us today. Please say hello to Kimiko Sohma." I heard some guy yell out about another Sohma joining and heard other guys talking about how she was prone to be cute since she was a Sohma. I saw Kimiko walk in and then remembered her problem about standing in front of people like this. The only way I knew I could help her is if I offer her a calming look that usually makes her feel more relaxed.

"Hello, I'm Kimiko Sohma and I just arrived back from being on tour in America." I saw her eyes dart like when she talked to us before until they finally landed on mine. For the second time, we had our gazes locked on each other and only did we break apart when I heard some of the guys in the class whistle. For some reason, Black Haru wanted to come out and beat them all up for whistling. She blushed when she heard them which only fired Black Haru.

"Does anyone have any questions?" I saw some people raise their hands and the teacher would call on them.

"Where did you go to school before?" A brown haired girl with glasses asked the first question which Kimiko answered as she was home-schooled. More questions were asked, nothing major until a guy asked about her singing.

"Would you ever sing for us?" This question sparked my curiosity too and I looked at her waiting for an answer to the question. As much time as I had spent with her, which was almost all the time since we had met her, I had yet to hear her sing. I guess I never really asked either...

"She can sing for us another time when you know she is prepared. Whenever you would like to sing for the class is perfectly fine!" I think the teacher wanted to hear a famous singer preform right there as well as everyone else. She thought for a second then looked at the teacher.

"I can sing whenever you want, even now. But I would ask that the other Sohma's and Tohru Honda be present." The teacher gave no time in telling us that she would be right back with those students and rushed out of the classroom. I stood up with Momiji right behind me and we both walked up to her. We almost made it too, but then the whole class surrounded her. I grabbed onto Momiji and pushed our way through, careful for any girls.

"Are you sure you can sing now?" As much as I knew she could, I didn't want her to just because everyone else wanted her to. She nodded her head and I didn't press it anymore.

"Kimiko, what are you going to sing???" Momiji was bouncing up and down and the whole class wondered the same thing. She replied that it would be a secret of what she sang, but she did say that she would sing two songs, one being in English and one in Japanese. Many people were impressed that she could sing songs in English and couldn't wait to hear her.

Once the teacher rushed in with Yuki; Kyo; and Tohru, I ran over to them and stood by Yuki. We all watched as she prepared herself for the songs going to be sung.

"Okay, here goes my first song..."

**(Still Doll by: Kanon Wakeshima)**

_Hi miss Alice_

_Anata garasu no_

_Me de donna yume wo_

_Mirareru no? _

_Mirareru no?_

I looked around the room and saw that everyone there was as impressed as I was. I went back to watching her sing.

_Mada atashi_

_Kokoro ga sakete_

_Nagarederu_

_Tsukurotta_

_Sukima ni sasaru_

_Kioku-tachi_

_Hi miss Alice_

_Anata ga jitsu no_

_Kuchi de dare ni ai wa_

_Nageteru no? _

_Nageteru no? _

_Mou atashi_

_Kotoba o tsumaku_

_Shita no netsu_

_Same kitte_

_Meteru outamo_

_Utae nai_

_Still, you do not answer_

Once she had finished the song, everyone, including me, clapped and some whistled totally blew away by the song she sang. She seemed to think for a second before Kimiko looked out at us again. One thing that caught me was how happy singing made her. It was very obvious by the look on her face and by how she smiled.

"Okay, this song is in English and it took me a while to completely learn, but yeah I did." She took a big breath and started to sing.

**(Fly on the Wall by: t.A.T.u and NOT by Miley!)**

_When you're naked in the shower_

_When you're sleeping for an hour_

_When you're big, when you're small_

_Oh, I wish I was a fly on the wall!_

_When you're with her after midnight_

_When you kiss her in the dim light_

_When you break Barbie doll_

_Oh, I wish I was a fly on the wall!_

_Wanna see who you are_

_Every inch, every scar_

_From your head to your toes_

_I would be there_

_From your bed to your clothes_

_I'm in the air_

_When you think you're alone_

_I'll be down in the hall_

_I could see it, if I was a fly on the wall_

_What you do in your room_

_I could see it all_

_You undress, I wish I was a fly on the wall, yeah_

_For the drama that you're drinking_

_And the dark thoughts you are thinking_

_And the love notes that you scrawl_

_Oh, I wish I was a fly on the wall!_

_Silently I arrive_

_You don't know I'm alive_

_From your head to your toes_

_I would be there_

_From your bed to your clothes_

_I'm in the air_

_When you think you're alone_

_I'll be down in the hall_

_I could see it, if I was a fly on the wall_

_What you do in your room_

_I could see it all_

_You undress, I wish I was a fly on the wall, yeah_

_Wish I was a fly on the wall, yeah_

_Ever closer, ever nearer_

_When you're looking in the mirror_

_I would know who you called_

_If I was a fly on the wall..._

_From your head to your toes_

_I would be there_

_From your bed to your clothes_

_I'm in the air_

_When you think you're alone_

_I'll be down in the hall_

_I could see it, if I was a fly on the wall_

_What you do in your room_

_I could see it all_

_You undress, I wish I was a fly on the wall, yeah_

_Wish I was a fly on the wall_

Once she had finished, the whole class was clapping and some were yelling at how well she sang. I looked at her and she looked at me and I smiled at her and knew I would have to congratulate her,

**Kimiko's P.O.V--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I watched as everyone surrounded me and heard many compliments. I was very happy that I could actually sing and impress everyone like this.

"Where did you learn to sing the American song??" I looked over and told them that it was when I was home-schooled did I learn some English. I saw the Sohma's and I excused myself from the group and went over to them.

"Hey you guys!" Momiji and Tohru were the first to say that I sang great when I got over there. The others weren't going to jump and be all excited like the other two when they complimented me. I thanked them all before we were told by the teacher that since I was done singing that we must sit down and listen to her teach. Well it was fun while it lasted...

**Miyuki: Chapter 4 is done.**

**Kimiko: I got to sing!!!**

**Tohru: You were very good!!!**

**Yuki: Yes, you were.**

**Haru: Mm hm.**

**Miyuki: Oh and if you haven't heard those songs before, go look them up!! I love them!!**

**Everyone: Please Read and Review!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Miyuki: Okay I have decided that I will update this one!!**

**Kimiko: Yay! I get to be updated!!**

**Miyuki: Yes, well this one needed to be updated and yeah. It's this story's turn...**

**Yuki: So we were the one that hadn't been updated in a while?**

**Miyuki: To a degree. And the fact that I already wrote something for Shugo Chara in it, so I wanted to do Fruits Basket.**

**Haru: Either way, we are getting updated. So Mi doesn't own Fruits Basket or Shugo Chara or the song.**

_Italics= song_

* * *

**Yuki's P.O.V------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

At lunch, we saw Haru, Kimiko, and Momiji walk over to us. Once Kimiko saw Ms. Honda and vise versa, they both ran to say 'hi' to each other.

"Hey everyone!" I smiled and said hi while Kyo ignored her. Ms. Honda introduced Kimiko to Ms. Hanajima and Ms. Uotani. She was just as happy to see them as she was when she met us.

"So another Sohma huh? And you are in their grade." Ms. Uotani pointed at Haru and Momiji and she nodded eagerly.

"How is your classes going?" She started to explain how it was fun being in school again and not being home-schooled. Kimiko would give some positive things about not home-school while Ms. Uotani would try to say how this school wasn't better.

"I mean, once you are here for a while, you'll see that home-school is better." Kimiko shrugged and went on to another subject with the girls.

**After School Yume's P.O.V------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I had told Haru and all them that I had left something in my locker and that I would catch up to them. Even though it was sorta hard, except for Kyo, to get them to leave; it was a task that I completed.

I was currently walking in the halls towards my locker when I saw a group of guys that looked familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. As I got a good look at one of them, but not them for me, I could see that they had gone to my school that was right before my home-schooling. Even though they had grown up, I could still say that they were the guys; I mean, how could I forget someone who would tease me when I was younger? When I was in middle school, everyone one of those boys picked on me at the school. I was afraid of them, but not now. That doesn't mean that I will give them a chance to see me either.

Forgetting about the item in my locker, I turned around before they could see me. I walked all the way back to the main house and into my room without stopping to talk to anyone. About an hour later, someone knocked at my door and I went up to get it. When I opened the door, I found it to be Haru. I smiled and let him in. His face went from slightly worried to relieved.

"Hey Haru!" We both walked over to the couch while I went to make tea. When I came back, I sat down as well.

"When did you come back?!" I thought for a second and replied about an hour or so.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?! We didn't know that you were back!!" Oh crap! What should I tell him?! I don't want to tell him that there are guys that go to our school who picked on me when I was younger!

"I was just...really tired so I forgot to tell someone and just came back here." It seemed like Haru accepted the excuse and dropped the subject. But then something came to mind; What would I do about the textbook I need?! Thinking for a second, I decided I would just do it tomorrow in one of the other classes before.

"Okay, well did you get your book?" Great I have to say another lie to him.

"Yep! Already did the homework that I needed to do for it too!" He smiled and we sat in silence for a bit. I thought for something to say so we didn't have to sit in silence, but came up with nothing. Luckily he thought of a way.

"So, what do you wanna do?" Great, more thinking. Unless I turn the question on him...

"I don't care, what about you?" He thought for a second and I noticed the time. My mind remembered I was supposed to watch something that a kid told me about that struck my curiosity. I jumped and turned on the T.V. to make sure that I was recording it. Haru stared at me questionably.

"What are you doing?" I checked and noticed that it was recording. I turned it off and sat back down. I looked at him and told him about what the person told me.

"You can watch it if you want." I shook my head no and responded that he would be bored with it because it was more a girly show. Then, out of nowhere, my phone rang and I sprung up to answer it while excusing myself.

"Hello, Kimiko Sohma residence...Akito wants me?...Okay, I'll head over right away...Goodbye." I hung up the phone with one of the maids and went back into the room that Haru was currently in. He looked over at me.

"Akito wants to see me now." He got up and I grabbed the tea stuff and put it in the sink to be dealt with later. We both walked to the door and Haru went one way with me the other.

I wonder what Akito wants? Most likely to talk about the first day of school. Once again with his protective self. Which reminds me that I won't tell him about the guys either. That will be my secret and no one else's.

I walked into the room and saw Akito sitting with his bird. He motioned me over to him and I came and sat by Akito. He seemed calm and not in one of his 'moods' which is good.

"Hey Akito!" One thing I won't do is treat Akito like he is god that is high and mighty!! I guess he realized that too because he doesn't correct me, even in one of his moods.

One main reason I won't treat him special is because I am the goddess of the zodiac. I can feel all pain that the zodiac can feel. Every time that Akito would mental and physically abuse the zodiac, I would suffer the pain. Their fears caused by my brother are my fears. Some things are different like their fear of Akito going to beat them when they see each other. I don't have that fear, but I know that the zodiac have that. Even Kureno's feelings god/zodiac related affect me. No one except Akito and the older ones know. I don't know if I should tell the others for I don't want them to feel ashamed of their feelings I can receive...

"Hello. How was your first day?" HA! My guess was right!!! I tell him everything that happened even the singing. Somehow I could guess that he would ask this next question.

"When will you sing again?" He tried to make it sound high and superior like almost command like, not that I care. One song that had gotten in my head earlier came back and I decided on that song for him.

"Now. This song is Blue Moon." I got ready for the song and he listened intently. He did always love when I sang.

**(Blue Moon by: Utau Hoshina or in other words Nana Mizuki)**

_hoshi o kakushiteru utsumuita hitomi ni _

_tomadou dake nanimo deki nakute _

_te to te kasanete mo dokoka gikochinai ne _

_yume no naka mitai ni waratte yo _

_yoru no kanata hibiku senritsu _

_atsui mune wa sawagidasu _

_sasayaku Blue Moon te o nobashitara _

_sugu ni todoki sou na noni _

_itsumo yasashiku hohoemu dake de _

_oikakete wa kurenai ne _

_ichibyou ichibyou hikaru sunatsubu da ne _

_hitotsubu mo kobosenai wasurenai _

_kiete shimai so na hosoku togaru tsuki ga _

_muboubi na senaka ni tsume o tate _

_amaku nokoru kizuato fukaku _

_kizamu akashi idaite ite _

_hakanai Blue Moon doushite kimi o _

_suki ni natte shimatta no _

_onaji bamen de togireta mama no _

_kanashi sugiru monogatari _

_miageru Blue Moon kimi o omou toki _

_watashi no jikan wa tomaru _

_nageki no Blue Moon hatenai yami no _

_fukasa ni nomikomareteku _

_kanawa nakute mo aishite imasu _

_itsuka sora ga sakete mo _

_eien ni omotte imasu_

When the song ended, Akito gave a happy look and clapped. I was happy that I could make him happy. He even clapped, which made me happier!

"You can still sing good." I said thank you and he brought up a total change in subject.

"You're going to attend the banquet this year." His statement was more of informing me and commanding me in a nice way. I nodded; even though I already knew I was to come, I feel better that Akito said I would come then before. He is still my older brother and I still look up to him...

**Miyuki: Okay, so before I had finished this chapter, I had read Fruits Basket 22 and I won't say anything about it except that I cried.**

**Tohru: Aww!!!**

**Miyuki: Yeah, but I needed tissues so I went to my mom and dad's room to get them and I said how the book was sad and she is like, 'Is that why you need tissues?'. I said, 'Yes! It's very depressing!' and she looked at my dad and said that I was crying over a book and then before I left the room she said I was a dork. Thinking about it I cry!!**

**Kyo: Baby...**

**Miyuki: You know what!!!!**

**Yuki: While Ms. Honda comforts Mi, I will ask you all to review.**

**Everyone: Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Miyuki: Hello everyone!!!**

**Tohru: You're back!!**

**Miyuki: I wasn't gone long....**

**Kimiko: Soo!!! We're getting updated!!**

**Yuki: Don't be too surprised or she might change her mind.**

**Miyuki: No faith in any of you for me.. **

**Haru: Anyways, Mi doesn't own Fruits Basket..**

_italics=flashback_

* * *

**Kimiko's P.O.V--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

November and December seemed to pass by fast. Before I even knew it, it was Winter Break then almost New Years. I was helping everyone finish off the last of the setting up for the banquet. Everyone had been told about me going to the banquet and I found out about Kyo not being able to go, which caused me to receive the pain that Kyo felt when that was mentioned. Actually I kinda worried people when I received that pain, but that was my fault...

**-----------------------------------------------------Flashback----------------------------------------------------------**

"_But thta's not fair that Kyo has to miss the banquet because he is told he can't go!!" And that's the total truth. Kyo was aggravated with us talking about it since I could feel that he already realized what I said was true long ago but nothing could be done. Now the topic just annoys him._

"_It's obvious why I can't go!! It's the curse! I'm the cat and I am not apart of the zodiac!! Nothing can change that." I definitly could feel because of my curse the pain that Kyo felt right now and seeing his face didn't help. I saw Tohru was sorry for him as well. Why did the boncd have to leave out the cat?! I mean it's not his fault. Even though Kyo doesn't like me and I always find a way to make him mad at me, which nine times out of ten is intentionally, doesn't mean that I think he should suffer by being left out._

_The pain started to get to me and it started to show on my face. Yuki saw the sign of pain and asked if I was alright. That brought everyone's attention to me and Tohru went into a big deal about if I was okay or not. Luckily Gure was there to calm her down and he changed the subject to make everything more light. Kyo's pain went away and I was okay again._

_------------------------------------------------_**End of Flashback------------------------------------------------------**

We had added the finishing touches as my flashback ended and all of the ones working stepped back to gaze at the beauty. Many oriental ortiments all crafted and relating to the Chinese Zodiac decorated the room in many places. All of the Chinese symbols for the animals were on the wall. The table cloth was stitched many years ago and all on it was swirls connecting all of the animals. In the middle if a stitching of God and all of the zodiac members walking up to the house. It looked all lovely and I couldn't believe it could be this beautiful.

I left the place with some of the zodiac members like Kagura, Kisa, Hiro, Momiji, and Haru. We all helped finish the room and decided to hang out afterwards. I was talking with Kagura and Kisa about how we should go shopping, well Kagura brought it up and I agreed; and then Hiro tagged along because of Kisa and Momiji wanted to come too, so Haru followed. We all walked to the mall Kagura told us about and I was surprised at how much similar it is to an American mall. **(A/N: Don't hold that against me if that isn't true or not!!!)**

The one who lead us to the mall was now leading us all around it. We followed like loss puppies. Kagura suddenly stopped in front of a store and we all copied. I looked at what it looked like inside and it looked like a popular store. Almost like the store everyone wore or talked about. The music was loud and it looked like a place where anyone could buy something that would fit there style. I was dragged in and I grabbed Kisa who continued the chain.

The boys went to look while us three went over to the girls section. I looked for clothes that I thought would fit my style and then went with Kisa to look for her. Kagura said she would follow once she found another shirt. All three had our hands full of clothes and walked into the changing room to check everything out. We were looking, as Kagura put it, 'an outfit so we look amazing at the banquet!!'.

We all walked out me wearing a long sleeved white jacket over a red shirt that has a design of petals blowing from a cherry blossom on the front. You have on khaki pants on and brown boots. Kisa had on a pink dress and some nice shoes. Kagura wore a pink shirt with a green jacket and white pants with white dress, but not too dressy, shoes. We all loved the clothes each other wore and went back in to try on more. After trying on everything, we decided to get what we tried on first and some other clothes. We met the boys and all paid. I looked at my watch and saw the time that was almost one. We all decided that it was time to eat and we all headed to the food court.

After lunch, we all decided that we could split up and go search on our own, except Hiro who went with Momiji . I went with Haru and Kisa with Kagura. We all went our separate ways and decided to meet up at three to leave the mall. I turned to Haru and wondered where we would go.

"Come on." He grabbed me and dragged me somewhere, I had no idea where though. I didn't even get to ask where we were heading because he suddenly stopped making me crash into him. I looked and found us at the merry-go-round that was new in the mall. I had saw it when we were going to the store Kagura brought us to and really wanted to go on.

**Haru's P.O.V-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

While we were heading to the store Kagura brought us to, I had spotted this and saw that Kimiko looked like she wanted to ride it. I decided that once we broke up that we would. I brought her over to the line and got us tickets to go on.

"Have you ever rode a merry-go-round before, Haru?" I looked at her and nodded. It was a different question than what most people might ask, so I asked her a question in return.

"Why? Haven't you?" She shook her head no and I gave her a look of, 'Are you serious?!'. She smiled sheepishly and blushed. Where has she been where she has never been on a merry-go-round?!

"Well, you are going on now and you will see how fun it is." Even though it is most likely more fun to someone who is younger, it will be her first time and she might like it more than someone else our age. It was our turn to get on and she raced off to the stairs to go to the top level. **(A/N: Yes there are two levels to this merry-go-round.)** I followed her and she had stood by three horses deciding which one to get on. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. She finally picked one that was purple and had many jewels on it. I sat on the one right next to her.

The ride started and she went up while I went down and then vise versa. She had a big smile on her face and out of nowhere started laughing while riding. We got strange looks from parents of little ones, but we didn't care. I started to smile watching Kimiko have fun on a merry-go-round. I had to take her on this again once it ends, she is having too much fun. The next time though, everyone will be on. We pass this as we leave, so it won't be a problem. The ride ended to her disappointment and we exited. She still wore a big smile once it was over and I knew she would be talking about it for a while.

It turned to be three and we headed to where we were to meet everyone. Kimiko was still hyper from the ride and I had no idea that it was soo special to ride the merry-go-round...She bounced over to them and stated to talk about the ride to them all. They were as surprised as I was that it was her first time and they wanted to ride it too. We all headed back to the inside rise and Kimiko was super happy. She even was thinking about which animal she would ride. I'm glad she was having fun and smiling and laughing like this.

"Come on you slowpokes! To the top!!" We all followed her and she again picked a horse, but this one was brown haired and had a pink saddle. I sat by her again and Momiji next to me. Hiro yelled at her though because she started talking to the horse. Kagura and Momiji scolded her while Kisa asked him to let her be. He always listens to her. We got more strange stares again, but like anyone cared. Kimiko told us that her horse was named Sleeping Beauty since it reminded her of the Disney princess. Even though we knew barely of what she was talking about, we didn't judge her. The ride started again and she went to the smiling laughing self she was last time. She was disappointed that the ride ended, but I think she had fun at the mall. After that ride, we all left the mall and went back to the main house.

**Kimiko's P.O.V--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Days passed since the mall and I had exclaimed to everyone I saw about the tiem on the ride. But I had to worry about more important things right now, it was New Years Eve and I was currently going to the party. This Kyo was allowed to go to, but when the banquet started he would leave, but I was going to think about that.

I walked and met up with Haru on the way and we walked the rest of the way together. I thought the place couldn't get more beautiful than what we had worked on that one day, but I was wrong. When the lights are on and everything is more festive, it shines with more light. I was amazed, to say the least. I stared for a second before Haru brought me back to Earth.

"Try to stay down to Earth at least for a little bit." He smiled and laughed and I lightly hit him. We saw a group of the members and walked over to them to talk. The group consisted of Momiji, Yuki, Kisa, Hiro, Kagura, Haru and I. Kyo was staying his distance from the group, or Kagura either one...

We talked about many things including school. I would sometimes go to another group of people to talk and soon it was ready for the banquet to start. I saw Kyo leave and I got sadness inside of me from him. It affected me more than it did last time and I was worried for him. Hari got me calmed down and everyone stopped worrying. (I was by the older zodiac when it started and the rest saw my pain.) We all sat down while Hatori danced this year. This will be funny...

After the dance preformed by Hari was finished, we were allowed a little free time, until Hari got back, to mingle a bit more. I talked to the people near me, which was Kagura, Gure, Akito, Yuki, and Haru. (I sat right next to Akito so yeah...) Once Hari came back, we ate and talked more. I know at this banquet I could write you a five page paper on everything I said for we talked a lot. We still had some time before it was going to be New Years, so I decided to call Tohru to see if she was having a great time at Master's house.

**Haru's P.O.V-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I saw Akito walk out and call Yuki to follow him. I could see he was scared and something told em that I should go tell Kimiko. I have a feeling that she would be able to control him. I stood up and walked to find her. I saw her outside just hanging up her phone and I walked over to her.

"Tohru is having a great time at Master's house!" I smiled then remembered Yuki, my face dropped and she became serious as well. I told her about what I had just saw with Yuki and Akito and she told em she would go check on him and make sure he is okay. Kimiko told me she would come and tell me what she saw and I should go back and cover for her.

**Kimiko's P.O.V--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I ran to Akito's room because I could detect that Yuki was feeling very terrified and he was having flashbacks of when he was younger. All I have to do is just hope that Akito hasn't already started to lose control on Yuki. I remember when we were talking he looked annoyed, but what he was aggravated I couldn't really guess. But I think and I have no idea why he would be mad at Yuki. Akito, please don't hurt him.

**Miyuki: Okay, so you have to wait till next chapter to see what happens with the three.**

**Yuki: Why me???  
**

**Miyuki: You popped in my head that it should be you!!**

**Kimiko: Don't be happy!!!**

**Miyuki: Oh I'm not...but it just was an answer that wouldn't make sense as why I would have to follow that, especially since he is one of my favorite characters and I wouldn't want him to get hurt.**

**Haru: You think too much ahead...**

**Miyuki: I'll take that as a compliment!! So thank you. **

**Kisa: And thank you lalalaXLeopardpawXlalala for reviewing.**

**Miyuki: Yes! Thank you!! Anyways, please review!!**

**Everyone: Bye!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Miyuki: Okay, so I wasn't going to update this story yet, but I had this one somewhat wrote down so I decided to.**

**Kimiko: And she had writers block for her others.**

**Miyuki: Yep!**

**Yuki: Oh yay. Back to me being tortured by Akito.**

**Miyuki: Okay I already apologized!**

**Kimiko: Don't worry! I'm coming to save you!**

**Haru: Just what we need. Two people getting hurt by the maniac.**

**Kimiko: What did I say about calling him a maniac?!**

**Haru: Right. Anyways, Mi doesn't own Fruits Basket.**

**Miyuki: Enjoy!**

* * *

**Kimiko's P.O.V--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Secretly I watched as Akito and Yuki talked. Akito was angry and I knew it. Yuki was terrified of what Akito was planning. As Yuki and I watched Akito, he seemed to think of what he could do. Out of nowhere, he sprung up and went to attack Yuki.

He grabbed the nearest object, which was a vase, and went to hit him. Without a second thought I ran over and took the hit for Yuki. Instantly pain overtook me and I crumbled to the floor. Yuki, surprised to see me hurt instead of him, got up and ran for help. Akito looked down at me and saw blood where I had been hit. He fell on his knees in front of me.

He looked like he now realized what his destruction has done. It took all my strength, but I smiled at him. That's when Hari, Yuki, and all the others came in. Hari rushed over to me while the others stood a little off to give Hari room. I couldn't stay conscious for much longer from blood lost. All I remember is deep cut, cut on head, and multiple people telling me to stay awake.

I could hear people; some talking to people, some talking to themselves. When I opened my eyes, I saw a bright light glaring down. I squinted for a little then had gotten used to the light. I looked around my surroundings and noticed I was in a hospital. Everything that had happened flooded back causing me to grip my head. Well that wasn't smart because I touched right where it was cut and it caused more pain to me.

Nurses now were asking people to get Dr. Hatori. But that's not who I wanted to see, my brother is the one I want to see right now. I hope he hasn't gotten sick while I was out.. Hari came into the room, but I didn't notice until he spoke to me.

"How are you feeling Kimiko?" I looked at him and he waited for an answer. I guess I should wait to ask my questions and should go with his questions first.

"My head hurts from touching it, sometimes I can feel dull pain, and I'm exhausted." I watched Hari and he looked like he was thinking, but I didn't ask what about. I don't feel like myself at all. I didn't tell him any emotional feelings. I hope Hari finishes his questions soon so I can ask mine sometime soon and so I can see Akito or someone soon. I watched as Hari went around the room and checked the machines hooked up to me and I decided he didn't have anymore questions left for me so I chose to voice mine.

"How long have I been out?" He looked at me and told me about three days. He smiled at my expression of disbelief. How can I be unconscious for three days?! I can barely sleep for 13 hours! Okay one question answered, now it's time for my next one.

"How's Akito?" His face dropped and my worry for him grew rapidly. Okay next question before I even get an answer I am asking another question!

"Is Yuki okay?" He didn't answer the Akito one and we both let it drop for now. I could tell it was nothing good for the emotions I received from him told me all. Hari reassured me that nothing happened to Yuki or anyone else for that matter. He then told me I had visitors. I happily let them come in and say hello. All, well minus Reno who most likely was with Akito, came in with worried faces.

"Hello everyone!" They all sighed in relief and I laughed. I think I even saw worry in Kyo and Hiro's eyes!! I can soo hold that against them! Well besides that, Kagura, Kisa, and Tohru brought over a basket filled with little stuffed zodiac members. I thanked them all and the obvious question came from them.

"How are you?" I smiled and they all waited patiently just like Hari did before. I gave them the same answer that was given to Hari and Tohru went into a small panic and we all calmed her. I'm glad that no one besides me is hurt in this little incident. But I need to get out of this place so I can go see Akito!!

"I'm okay. I couldn't have visitors if I wasn't well enough so think of it that way." Hari answered the next question that I had and I was very thankful for the answer. He said I only needed to be in the hospital for another night just to make sure. Everyone was happy about that, but I was the most.

Everyone left me after spending almost an hour with me. Hari made them leave so I could rest. The problem is I couldn't sleep at all. I was so anxious for the next day to come so I could go back to the main house and see how Akito is doing. I tried and tried to sleep, but my sleep radar was just too full of sleep for me to sleep anymore. I mean, when you are out for three days, it's understandable to not be able to sleep for a little bit. Luckily I got another visitor and didn't have to sleep. A sick, sad, and just not-well-looking Akito walked into my room and I was happy that he visited. His condition though, not so much.

"Akito!!!" I tried to act as happy as I could without showing anything else. I don't think he caught on because he didn't show he knew anything. I could feel that he was beating himself up inside. I told him I was happy he visited me. His response, however, made me want to hit him.

"I don't want you staying at the Main House anymore." Why?! If it is because I interfered with his meeting with Yuki then I will be very upset. I mean, why should I leave?! Just because he told me doesn't mean I will leave the Main House.

"Why?!" I have a right to know why I am being told to move and so I deserve an answer!

**Akito's P.O.V-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

She can't live at the Main House anymore. I can't let her. If I know that I hurt her, then it will only make me feel bad and that is not what I want at all.

"Because I ordered you to not live there anymore!" She didn't take my answer very well and responded with the reminder that she doesn't listen to my orders for she is goddess. I don't care if she is goddess or not, I order her as her older brother. And that is exactly what I told her. It's not like I want her out of the house, but it's what has to be done.

I walked out of the room without listening to her at all. I know she will be mad at me, but that is better. Then I know that she won't come near me and I can't hurt her anymore. As I walked out to the car with Kureno, I passed Hatori walking in the way that I was leaving. I didn't look at him as I passed and he tried to talk to me. All I did was ignore him and continued walking all the way to the car.

**Hatori's P.O.V----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

As I was about to go check on Kimiko, I passed Akito on the way. He didn't look happy and I was about to ask why but he wasn't answering me. I let him go and went to her room. Maybe she has some answers. When I walked in her room, I saw Kimiko sitting up with her arms crossed and staring straight ahead with a pouting face on. I stifled a laugh and walked over to her. I can only imagine who made her like this since they both seemed grumpy.

"Kimiko, what's the matter?" She looked at me and her arms dropped. Out of nowhere, she started crying. I walked over to her and she hugged me. I hugged her back and she cried into my jacket. I wonder what Akito did to make Kimiko so upset. They are the last two to get into an argument like this. I have a feeling the main thing this is over is the fact that Akito hit her and now he is mad and told her something she didn't want. She said something, but what it was I couldn't make it out. I told her to tell me again and she pulled away from me to say.

"Akito told me to move out of the Main House." Just as I suspected. That most likely because he thinks he will hurt her again. And I think Kimiko realizes the reason too. She most likely disagrees and wants to keep living with him. I made Kimiko tell me the story and everything I thought was true.

"All I can tell you is to compromise. Like tell him you will move away---" Kimiko interrupted me, but I told her to let me finish. "You will move away if he ever hurts you again. Then if he disagrees think of something like you will move to another part of the Main House. Or tell him you will still visit if you move away. Now if this doesn't work, then you keep trying. You might be younger, but show how strong you can be. I think the younger siblings are the ones that are supposed to get spoiled." She smiled at my words and laughed when I mentioned the younger siblings.

"Now rest so you can leave tomorrow." I was about to leave, but thought against it. I turned and looked at her with a question. "Did you ask the others to get your work?" She shook her head no and I told her I would tell them to. Now she had a question for me.

"When will I be able to go back to school?" I told her Monday would be a good day. Three days recovery out of the hospital should be good. I smiled and left. When I came in a few minutes later she was asleep. I don't think this little argument will last that long.

**Miyuki: Okay, so this is way shorter than the other chapters. Almost one whole page.**

**Kimiko: No fair!!**

**Miyuki: Think of it this way, the faster I finish this and my other one, the faster another chapter comes out.**

**Kimiko:...I still have to wait.**

**Haru: I didn't come out in this chapter!**

**Kimiko: Yeah!!**

**Miyuki: Yes you did!**

**Haru: As a group.**

**Miyuki: Anyways, this was more of Akito and Kimiko chapter. Which adds more to the story.**

**Kimiko: It wasn't a good Akito and me chapter though!**

**Miyuki: Oh stop complaining! Thank you AceKnightly for reviewing!!**

**Kimiko: Thank you! Anyways, please review and tell Mi what you think.**

**Everyone: Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Miyuki: Okay I'm back to write more!!!**

**Kimiko: You know you still haven't updated one of your other stories...**

**Miyuki: I know. But I just can't get myself to write about it yet. When I do write that one chapter though, I promise that it will be good!!  
**

**Kimiko: Oh I could care less I'm just reminding you.**

**Miyuki: Thank you for the encouragement!!!!**

**Kimiko: Your welcome.**

**Haru: Well you're very grumpy today now aren't you.**

**Kimiko: I'm sorry. I blame her for what Akito said.**

**Miyuki: But I needed to for the story!!**

**Kimiko: Excuses...**

**Haru: Anyways, Mi doesn't own Fruits Basket. Only Kimiko.**

**Miyuki: Enjoy!**

* * *

**Kimiko's P.O.V--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Just like Hari said, I slept and was let out the next day. He was going to take me to the Main House where I told him I was going to talk to Akito. I was soo determined with what Hari told me to do and what Haru, Yuki, and Tohru told me this morning. They all came to help me get out of the hospital and once I explained everything to them about Akito, they gave me even more advice than Hari did.

**Flashback Kimiko's P.O.V------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

After I explained everything that I had previously explained to Hari just yesterday; Tohru, Yuki, and Haru didn't say anything for a second. That was, until, Tohru noticed that no one was saying anything and piped up from her quiet state. It kinda startled me and everyone else at first, but she apologized, to be expected, and we all agreed that it was okay and urged her to continue with what she was about to say.

"Well, I bet with your determination that you could change your brother's mind. By how it looks, he listens to you a lot and you can get him to change his mind very easily." The two guys nodded their heads as if agreeing with what Tohru was saying. I would have to say that I agree with her, I can get him to change his mind about many things. Somethings though, aren't as easy as she makes it sound. Haru seemed to speak up after Tohru.

"And if you saw Akito after he hit you on New Years, you would know that his face showed so much regret. I think he even noticed how bad the pain he causes people." Yeah I remember that, his face I can never forget. I didn't want to take to him hurting me, but I couldn't just watch as he hit Yuki with a vase. I mean, by how he hadn't reacted by the time I got over to him showed that he wasn't going to move out of the way to not get hit. I on the other hand, can and will go against my brother.

"Kimiko, you changed him when you came in front of me and took the hit for me. Once I saw his face, it was the first time I saw care in his eyes. And I want to thank you again for taking the hit for me." I told Yuki it was okay and that my body reacted before I could think. Which was true, I wouldn't have blocked the hit like I did. I would've most likely of gotten us both out of there without either one of us getting hurt if my body would've let my mind process something. But thinking about it, I think it would have been too late if I were to think of something before.

**End of Flashback Kimiko's P.O.V---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

All of us rode in the car as Hari drove. Once we arrived there, I strode all the way to Akito's room without even saying anything to anyone on the way. I could hear Yuki, Tohru, and Haru follow me to his room. Once we got closer to the room, I turned to them and instructed them that I was to go in there alone. They all agreed and I continued. Soon maids started to understand why I was over here and tried to stop me, especially that old lady who always get's on my nerves. Actually this times I got soo mad at her, I turned to her and told her straight in the face who I was.

"I am Kimiko Sohma, goddess of the zodiac. I am going to go see my brother. Don't tell me otherwise! Do you understand your position?" She was shocked that I was speaking to her in that fashion and she then started to scold me. Well, I learned that from my brother! Of course, if this old maid wasn't annoying enough, my mom showed up hearing my comment to the maid about me being the goddess. She always tells me that I am not goddess and Akito is not god. And I bet she will do the same thing now.

"You still believe your goddess, huh? You should just give up. The zodiac as well, believing you and your brother are god and goddess. I bet you think because you can feel everything the zodiac feels..." I yelled at her for saying that cause I had just remembered the zodiac don't know that I receive their feelings. Man that will bring up many questions and even more complications that I don't need right now. I looked at them and saw that they didn't understand. I looked back at my mom and she smirked at me now understanding what I will deal with.

"Oh? You didn't tell the zodiac that you can feel every pain they have or every fear they get? That means you never told Yuki that because of the fear he has for the room that you don't even go near it? Or that when you were a child, which you still are, that because of Hatsuharu that you used to feel some hate for the rat until he didn't? They didn't know? That's one big secret to keep from them isn't it?" Could you say anything else mother?! I looked at the three and they were shocked. Yuki was embarrassed as well and I glared at my mom. She knew that what she would say would make them feel bad about it too. All my anger for her built up and I uttered simple words instead of physically doing anything to her.

"I. Hate. You. Mom. And. My. Feelings. Won't. Change." If I stayed by her any longer, I would've exploded and said worse things to her, but I didn't. I kept my calm and continued walking to Akito's room. Maybe seeing him will calm me down faster. Oh yeah that's right, he wants me out of the Main House. The three still tailed me and no one messed with me for the rest of the short trip to his room. Once I arrived, I looked at Tohru, Yuki, and Haru. I told them to wait and they stopped. I walked in without even knocking, I was too mad to knock or be polite to anyone. He looked mad at first that someone didn't knock before walking in; but once he saw it was me, he calmed for a second and seemed like he would change his mind easily. I will have to act nice and not show any of my anger to him to get him to be in a good mood to ask.

**Normal P.O.V----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

As Kimiko walked into the room and over to sit, Akito welcomed her without showing any anger. After they both greeted each other, silence overfilled the room. Kimiko thought she had everything planned out for what she would say; but when she had the encounter with her mom, her mind blanked. She tried to gather anything to start a conversation, but luckily Akito came up with something.

"You look better." Okay, well not a big conversation starter, but it's something. Kimiko started to talk about what happened today once she woke up. What she didn't do, was talk and say every detail like usual. Akito noticed and the only thing he could think of that would make her want to not do that was him hitting her. Maybe he had ruined his relationship with his sister for good. Suddenly Kimiko sighed and finished her story.

"Akito, I'm not going to leave the Main House."

**Akito's P.O.V-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Akito, I'm not going to leave the Main House." Okay, so I knew she would come to talk to me about this, even though I made it clear I wasn't going to change my mind. Even if she is my little sister my mind is set. I told her exactly what I said at the hospital, and she got aggravated with me. She never really get's mad that easily when I tell her something like this.

"I am goddess of the zodiac and I deserve to live here!! It was my fault you hurt me so don't blame yourself. And I will still come and visit you more than I do now if I don't live here! So don't think because you told me to go I will listen to you like the zodiac do." Wow, she is mad. I put on a face that showed her my mind wasn't changing, even though I was thinking of everything she said. I mean, she did run in front of the rat to protect him. I wonder if that means she has a relationship with him where she felt she should protect him. I ignored everything she said and asked her that exact question.

"Why did you protect the rat?" She was aggravated I ignored everything she had told me, which wasn't really true. I noticed she didn't falter in what she answered to my question either. Her voice was still in a yelling manner and it was starting to get on my nerves. She never get's me mad by yelling, only because she never really yells at me this long.

"Because you had no right to attack him. I was spying on your conversation when I saw you, out of nowhere, go to attack him. I ran in front of him to take the hit so he didn't. It's not his fault and it's not your fault. It's mine." Okay, so if she didn't have a relationship with Yuki. I still don't know why she is mad though. That was the next question I asked. She sighed and calmed down a bit.

"I'm sorry, but I just ran into mom on the way here and she told Haru, Yuki, and Tohru that I can feel the zodiac pains and feelings. She even told them about Yuki's room and me hating the rat when I was younger because it involved those two. She tried to tell me that we still believed were god and goddess." Only because we are. She always get's in the way! Stupid woman. **(A/N: That sounded like ****Hiro.)**

"Please, Akito, let me live here. I want to live with my brother and stay with family. I just got back from being away from you all for months and you are kicking me out. Please." Man, she knows I hate it when she begs me like she is now. Because I slowly start to change my answer to what she wants. And that is exactly what is happening now.

"...Fine. But if I hurt you again, you won't live near me understand." She nodded eagerly and ran and gave me a hug while constantly saying 'Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!'. Once she stopped hugging me, she ran out of the room after saying goodbye. I barely got in my goodbye before she was out of the room. I need to perfect my strength to not cave in under her begging...

**Kimiko's P.O.V--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

When I walked outside the room, I saw the three still waiting for me to return. Once I saw them waiting for my result of coming here, I broke into a big grin and they took that as I was allowed to stay. I gave all of them a hug and explained what had happened inside with Akito. After my story of saying every detail, they all brought up what my mother was oh so kind to share with them before.

"What did Ren mean when she talked about you feeling what we feel?" I looked around at all of them and they waited patiently for an answer from me. Even though Tohru wasn't a zodiac, she still was as curious as the two guys. I didn't blame them, I would be too if I found out someone could sense every feeling I had.

"I will explain everything, but I would rather only explain it once. Let's get all the zodiac to meet at Shigure's house and then I will go into details." Tohru brought up her kindness, by asking, "Shouldn't we ask if it's okay to bring everyone to Shigure's first?" My answer,not that I am to be mean or anything like my brother, was simple.

"Oh don't worry. Even if he disagrees, I will change his mind. He listens to me like he listens to Akito." Everything I said had just a slight sense of evil if you didn't know me very well. That or if you were like Tohru and could pick out every emotion in what people say.

**Miyuki: Okay so I finally finished. And I finally updated. And this didn't really sound like Akito to me I'm sorry.**

**Kimiko: Key word: Finally.**

**Miyuki: At least I allowed you to live at the Main House still!!!**

**Haru: That is true.**

**Yuki: But now we, as in the zodiac, find out what Kimiko really is when it comes to the zodiac.**

**Miyuki: Yeah, I wonder if everyone will accept her now that they know...**

**Tohru: Why wouldn't they?**

**Miyuki: Wait and find out. But please, review and tell me what you think!! And I'm sorry about the wait!!! I really am!**

**Kimiko: Sure she is...**

**Miyuki: Hey!**

**Everyone minus the two: Bye!**

**Kimiko/ Miyuki who missed their cue: Bye!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Miyuki: Okay, I am back to post another chapter of Kimiko Sohma!!!!!**

**Kimiko: Yay!!!**

**Haru: And I guess you will now give an excuse for being late in updating?**

**Miyuki: Ah yes. I'm sorry! My school year has come to a close and that means graduation for our grade. Which included getting ready for it with pictures, dances, exams, and practicing. So I just graduated two days ago so I should have time to write.**

**Kimiko: Okay. Well now that it is your summer...GET WRITING!**

**Miyuki: Yes mam!**

**Haru: Anyways, Mi doesn't own Fruits basket.**

**Kimiko: Only me!**

**Miyuki: Yes, now enjoy!!!**

* * *

**Kimiko's P.O.V--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Like I requested, every zodiac animal except the horse, who I have yet to really meet, and Reno, since he would be with my brother, showed up. Once again, I got nervous in front of them. Before I started talking in front of all the zodiacs, I was talking with Haru about the nervous feeling I had.

"I mean, what if they hate the fact that I have this connection to them. What if _you_ start hating me because I have this connection. What if---" Haru stopped me before I went on with more 'What if' that I could think of.

"I'm not going to hate you. Do you think I would blame you for having whatever you have that you can feel what we feel? I don't think you asked for that did you?" I shook my head no and he continued on. "Then why should I blame you? I'm not going to. You can't tell me anything that would make me hate you because of it." I looked up at him and straight into his eyes to see if he had any signs of lying. I couldn't find any, but had to make sure just incase.

"You promise?" He nodded his head and I felt some of the weight off my chest lift. I nodded back to him in a sign that I was ready and more cofident that I could tell all of the zodiac about what I had that connected me to them. We both walked into the room tha the rest of the zodiac were. I walked to the front and Haru over to Yuki and them. I glanced around the room and some of the nervous feeling I had came back. When I met Haru's eyes, it all left in a second. Even if everyone else rejects me, as long as Haru accepts me then I'm good.

I have recently discovered that whenever I am by him, he can make me feel safe and that nothing can get to me. When I talk to him, I get the butterfly feeling in my stomach and if I awknolidge it, then I blush. The simplest things that he does makes me more happy inside. Sometimes if I think of him, I get this little smile on my face where people start to stare at me like I'm weird. If I mess up infront of him, I get real embarrassed and start blushing. As I think about the explanation for all of these reactions, my face starts to turn it's shade of pink and my lips start to form that little smile I get. It all can mean only one thing, that I like Haru. When I told Tohru about everything, she was very happy for me.

I took a breath then started my explanation. "Okay, well as all of you know, I am Akito's younger sister. What you also know is that he is God of the Zodiac. So, that means if I am to have any relation to the Zodiac, it would be Goddess since he is God and I am his sister." I saw many of them nod, so I continued. "But saying I'm Goddess doesn't really give you any information on what that relates to you. So let me explain it. If one of you is to have a feeling strong enough, I could receive that feeling. Yuki, for example, had a feeling that I instantly received when he was confronted by Kyo. It happens with all of you. Even past experiences where I wasn't around you, I could still receive feelings from you."

"Your feeling can come to me and be my feeling if you strongly feel that way at the moment. If Kagura is to be extremily happy for getting the job of her dreams, I could become just as excited with her. But the same goes for every other emotion we have. If your emotion becomes very overpowering, it can cause effects to me. Your fears can become mine. The things you hate can overtake me and I will gradually start to hate them as well. So Tohru; Haru; and Yuki when _she_ mentioned those things, it's because of the bond. Do you get it?" I saw everyone of them think for a bit. Then some looked at me and nodded.

"But please, don't get embarrassed or anything from it. Some of you might think I'm reading your minds, but I'm not. I don't want you to think I am invading your privacy because I would never want to do that. So please, understand." The only reason I even thought to say that is I felt many of them feeling embarrassed. I don't blame them either. I bet maybe some of them are wondering if I even have some of the emotions they have towards things.

"Pfft. It's like your made up of bits and pieces of us. What, do you have any emotions that aren't related to us? I mean, that's what you make it seem. You are nothing but a body and we add all of your emotions." As many people scolded Hiro for saying that, I knew what he said was true.

**Haru's P.O.V-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

After Hiro said that and I knew he was getting yelled at for it, I looked over at Kimiko to see how she took what he said. I saw that her face showed that she was going to listen to what that brat said. For I think the first time ever, I heard Kyo agree with Hiro. "For once that sheep has a point. You are just taking everything we have and claiming it to be part of you. Try getting some feelings of your own for once."

Great, that's exactly what we needed. Kimiko looked up at me and I saw sadness in her eyes. It even looked like she would cry. The expresssion on her face made me snap. I walked over to Kyo and glared at him. He glared right back at me, not that it affected me though. I grabbed his collar and continued to glare at him.

"Dammit Kyo do you ever think what you say through?! Do you think she can help that she get's what you feel?! And just so you know, she does have feelings of her own!! Before now, you thought she was just a normal person having their own feelings! If she didn't tell you that she can receive your feelings, then you wouldn't of changed what you thought about her!! Now apologize to her before I---" I felt someone grip my arm and I was about to take it out on them interferring, but then I saw it was Kimiko. She looked desperate. Some of my anger died down, but I was still angry.

"Please Haru, let him go. If he wants to think that way about me, then let him. It's alright, you shouldn't make him change his mind because you don't agree." I looked at her and then back at the stupid cat to see he hadn't stopped glaring at me. I then saw Hatori walk up to me and try to get me to stop. I felt something wrap around my leg and when I looked down, it was Kisa. She looked about as desperate as Kimiko.

"No. Kimiko you believe them so when you stop believing what the damn cat said and that brat Hiro said, I will!" Kyo started to struggle against my grip and if it wasn't for me having him against a wall now holding both of his arms, he would be punching me.

**Kimiko's P.O.V--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

When I saw Haru pin Kyo to the wall holding both of his arms so he didn't get punched, I knew I had to help. I ran over to Haru even though I saw people wanting me to stay over there. I understood why, I mean he is Black Haru at the moment. I ran over and gripped his arm. When he looked at me, his anger seemed to slightly go away.

"Please Haru, let him go. If he wanted to think that way about me, then let him. It's alright, you shouldn't make him change his mind because you don't agree." It's alright because you are okay with it. Not like I would say that, but it's true. I saw Hari come over and try to stop him. Who I didn't want to come over was Kisa for if she got hurt...

"No. Kimiko you believe them so when you stop believing what the damn cat said and that brat Hiro said, I will!" I knew what Haru said was true, but I'll just make him believe I' not affected by what they said. I saw Kyo start to struggle against the grip Haru had on him. Luckily he had a hold on his hands or he would've hit Haru. What I didn't take into account was him to start and kick. Of course, with my luck, his first hit was my shin. And man was that a good kick for it made me go down instantly. Thank goodness he stopped kicking once I was hit.

Hari knelt beside me to see where I had gotten hit. I heard Haru instruct Yuki to deal with Kyo and Kisa to go back over there by Kagura while he came beside me to check if I was okay. My shin had this throbbing pain right around the middle that was killing me. I was ordered by Hari to lay out my leg so he could see where I got hit. Of course when I do this, he touched it and that just caused more pain in that spot than there already was. I saw Haru start to get up; but knowing he was still Black Haru, I put my hand on his arm to stop.

"Please stay here with me until you calm down." He seemed to be thinking about what he was going to do. He then glared in the direction that Kyo and Yuki went then sat down again. I was happy he had listened to me. "Why are you okay with letting him get away with what he said?" I sighed, it's not that I'm okay with what he said, but it's his opinion and I shouldn't be the one to change it. That was exactly what I told Haru too. He didn't say anything to what I said, so I just concentrated on what Hari was doing.

When Hari finished, I had noted that Haru was not Black anymore and I was glad. Hari stood up and Haru followed. Bot offered me a hand and I took them both. Everyone left in the room listened to what Hari would say what was with my shin. "Luckily the only thing wrong with your shin is that it is severily bruised. I instruct that you not walk on it as much, but after about a week, it should become a normal bruise which then you may go back to normal walking. I'll give you some painkillers, but only take them if needed." I nodded my head and Haru helped me over to somewhere where I could sit down. I saw Hari walk out to most likely go find Aya and Gure. I don't get why he always says they annoying him yet he is the one to go and find out where they are.

Many people came up to me and told me that they were okay with what is my connection to them. It made me happy every time one person came up to me. I started to forget about what Hiro and Kyo said. The only person I hadn't heard from was Yuki now and that was because he was out with Kyo still. It kinda scared me to find out what he would answer. I know he knows that I have the fear of the room he was locked in and I know that because of that he is embarrassed. But hopefully he will still be okay with the connection.

Hari instructed that it was time to leave and we all got up to leave. I had yet to find out an answer from Yuki and that only worried me more. I'm guessing Haru noticed for he asked me what was wrong. After explaining everything, he tried to comfort me in anyway he could. "Don't worry. Knowing Yuki, he will be okay with the fact and all your worrying will have been a waste." Hopefully what haru said is true. But for his sake, I tried to not think about all the possible answers Yuki could give.

**Miyuki: This is where I end. I didn't expect this to happen though.**

**Kimiko: What did you expect?**

**Miyuki: I'm not sure...**

**Haru: Then how could you not expect this to happen?**

**Miyuki: Once again, I'm not sure.**

**Kimiko: That makes no sense; but since it's you, I'm not surprised.**

**Miyuki: Oh thanks!!!!**

**Haru: Anyways, please review and tell Mi what you think.**

**Everyone: Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Miyuki: Hello everyone and welcome back to Kimiko Sohma!!!**

**Kimiko: Can I say the warning?**

**Miyuki: Yes go ahead.**

**Kimiko: Mi says that this chapter is a bit more mature than the others!! Nothing to bad, but you should get what Mi is implying in this.**

**Haru: Darn.**

**Miyuki: Don't say that!!! I wouldn't write about that stuff for Fan fiction!**

**Haru: You say that now...**

**Kimiko: Ya I mean this could progress further.**

**Miyuki: Don't you two start! Haru say the disclaimer!**

**Haru: Mi doesn't own Fruits Basket. Only Kimiko.**

**Kimiko: Only me!**

**Haru: I said that.**

**Miyuki: Enjoy!!**

**Yuki's P.O.V-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I never gave Kimiko an answer as to what I thought about the new discovery on her being able to feel the emotions we have. I don't really think I could at the time. Especially knowing that one high emotion she could feel was my fear towards the room I was locked up in as a child. Being at school the next day I was still thinking about how to respond to her about this. I know I couldn't just let it go, it was too important. While walking down the hall and thinking still on the topic, I didn't see Haru come over until he called my name and tugged on my uniform shirt awaking me from my trance.

"Are you okay Yuki?" I nodded my head and put my face in my hand. I guess that shows that I need to not worry about this while at school. I don't want people worrying about me like Haru is now. It could've been someone who would make it a bigger deal like Ms. Honda or Kimiko. If it had been Kimiko, I would have a lot of difficulty explaining what had me spaced out so much. When I took my hand away from my face, I saw Haru's face looking like he didn't believe me. I knew that he wasn't going to give up on this one.

"I've been thinking about what Kimiko told us. I haven't said anything to her yet on how I felt about it and so I was thinking about a way to go about this." He sighed and leaned against the wall. His face was cast downwards.

"And she knows that too." He looked up from the floor to meet my face. "She told me that night that she had heard from everyone except you. You do need to respond to it soon for you only worry her more and that's not what she needs." The only one who hasn't gave some kind of response? What Haru is telling me isn't really making me feel any better.

"I don't know how to react to it Haru. Knowing I caused her to feel fear towards..._that room_ makes me feel horrible." Haru didn't even give a lot of time before he was counter asking me a question.

"Does she blame you for this? Does she act towards you with hate or any type of feeling that would make you feel guilty for the fear?" I thought about it and knew that neither was true. I now noticed what he was trying to do and somehow I have a feeling he'll win this.

"No. For both of them." He nodded his head, as if he didn't already know the answer. For a second it looked like he was thinking of another question when his face showed he thought of one. He looked off in another direction.

"Do you think she will treat you different know that you know she knows she received that feeling from you?" I thought about this one a little bit longer than the last. This question wasn't as easy for me to answer like the last one. When I didn't answer for a while I saw Haru look back over at me. I looked back at him to show him I couldn't figure out an answer for this question.

"Let me add onto that question do you think she will treat you different, and I mean different as in bad different, now that you know she knows about the feeling?" His addition to the question didn't make it any easier on me, if anything more hard. He then kicked off the wall and looked. "Do you think she will act bad different if she is worried about your answer? Wouldn't that mean she want's you to feel that the emotion will have no affect on your friendship?" I smiled. Haru somehow knew what to say to make me see in the right way. I thanked him and asked where I could find Kimiko.

"She should be outside with everyone else. Unless they moved by now." He shrugged. I looked at the time to see that they most likely had started to head to class by now since we only had a little bit of time before the start of class. I knew that me talking to Kimiko would have to wait until we have time and are on a break. I guess I could give Haru a message to give her.

"Haru, do you mind telling her that once we have a break that I need to talk to her?" He nodded and started to walk down the hall with his hand up in a wave. I watched him leave for a bit before I started to head to my classroom as well.

**Kimiko's P.O.V--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Haru walked into the room and over to his seat by me. I smiled and asked if he had ever found Yuki. That's what he had told the group before he disappeared only to show up now. He sat down and relaxed in his chair explaining how he did. He was about to say more, but the bell rang and the teacher walked into the room. I started to give the teacher my full attention until I felt paper poking at my arm. I looked down and saw that there was a folded up piece of paper with Haru holding onto it.

_H: Hey Yuki said he wanted to see you when we were on break. I was going to tell you, but the teacher walked in before I could. It's a message from him._

Yuki wanted to see me after class when we were on break? I wonder why. Well it's worth a shot asking Haru to see if he has any clues. Maybe I could also find out what he talked about with Yuki about. So when the teacher turned around I started to write the reply.

_A: Do you have any idea what it could be about?_

I passed the note back with getting even close to being caught by the teacher. I don't think we would get in that much trouble since for some reason she really likes me ever since my first day. I felt another poke to my arm and grabbed the note back.

_H: A mystery...._

I rolled my eyes. What type of answer is that?! He could've just said I don't know. But whatever floats his boat. I started to write again while still paying attention to the lesson being taught right now.

_A: What do you mean a mystery?! Anyways, what did you talk about with Yuki this morning when you were gone anyways?_

I gave it back to him and caught up with the notes we should be taking easily. It didn't really matter if I did miss a little since I knew this subject very well. I thought actually that this was one of the easiest lessons we have. The poking I had soon become used to came again to my arm. Every time I feel it my arm flinches just the slightest. And it only happened because he carefully chose the spot that would make that happen. I took the note and opened it up.

_H: Again A mystery..._

Okay that he should at least know some sort of answer! I now noticed he was hiding something from me. I was about to bring it up, but the bell rang signaling the end of the first period. I was about to then tell him to tell me what he was keeping a secret, but Momiji interrupted me by coming over to the both of us. I didn't think I would ever get to ask him for every time I saw an opportunity, something was there to interrupt. After another two periods we finally got a break and I had all the time to ask Haru about the secret. That is until I remembered I was going to talk to Yuki about something.

I saw him walk into the classroom and over to me. I stood up and smiled at him saying hello. Then I looked back at Haru and Momiji and said my goodbyes then followed Yuki out the room and to somewhere we could talk. I was kinda nervous as to what he would need to talk to me about and the only thing that came to mind was the outlook on my part of the curse. He finally stopped and I looked around to see that we were in some deserted hallway. I turned to him and waited for hm to make the first move in starting the conversation.

"Kimiko I wanted to talk to you about....how I felt about you being able to receive the emotions I feel." I stiffened, worrying about the answer he could give. I'm guessing he saw my worry for Yuki gave a smile that made me relax some. If he's smiling, then his answer can't be that bad. I smiled back and he continued without me saying anything.

"I wanted to say that I am okay with it...as long as you promise that it won't change our friendship." I smiled real big and nodded before I grabbed Yuki into a hug. I could hear a very light laugh. I broke away from the hug and still wore my big smile. He even gave me a smile that reassured me it was okay with him. I then had an idea, maybe he could tell me what Haru and him talked about this morning!

"Hey Yuki, I was wondering...what did you and Haru talk about this morning?" He thought about it for a second and then looked back at me while we started to walk again. He explained about how Haru cleared up the right path he should take towards this situation. I knew that I would have to thank Haru for it. He really is nice to do that when I had no idea he was doing that. When we got back to the group I immediately hugged Haru and thanked him.

**Haru's P.O.V-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

After school, Kimiko never seemed to die down on her happiness from Yuki talking to her. I don't know if it's just from her being able to know that everyone had gave an answer to what she told us or....if she really that much wanted an answer from Yuki because she liked him. I hope it's the first one though. I walked out of my little house and started to walk down to leave the main estate still thinking about Kimiko and Yuki when I actually ran into Kimiko. When she saw me, she looked up and smiled at me followed by a greeting which I returned.

"Where are you going?" I told her that I was going out to see Rin. I'm stupid for telling her that for I saw the slightest of anger, sadness, and something else I couldn't pin point to something. Those feelings shown in her eyes were quickly covered up again by happiness again. She replied with an okay that had fake happiness clearly covering her true feelings. She must've wanted to hang out or something. She walked with me to the exit and I told her when I returned that we could hang out. She agreed with true happiness and not fake anymore. I walked out and in the direction of Master's dojo.

Why am I still with Rin even though I like Kimiko? I guess I don't want to let go of what I have of I can't get Kimiko. I mean, I like Rin, a lot. But, something with Kimiko made me like her even more...maybe even love her. I didn't know what to do, so I did nothing. I feared that if I were to break up with Rin and find out that Kimiko doesn't like me, that Rin wouldn't give me a second glance like I wouldn't deserve. So I stayed with her. Call it wrong to do. Say I'm making a big mistake doing this. But my mind doesn't know what to do.

When I finally got to Master's dojo, I said hello to Master before heading to where I know Rin would be. When I got to her room I knocked and got the permission to enter. I saw Rin on her bed, waiting for me. I knew where this was heading and I also knew that's all it would be. Now I don't know if I could hang out with the person who I have even more feelings with right after I just did it with another girl. This will be a long day...

**Kimiko's P.O.V--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I was kinda bored when we got back from school, but I didn't let it bring down my mood. I decided that I would just go spend time with someone. Hari looked busy and I heard that Akito was in a bad mood so those two were out. I was just walking around the main house when I ran into Haru. I could spend time with him if he wasn't busy!! Even better that it could be him of all people! I smiled and greeted him while he did the same.

"Where are you going?" Simple question only needing a simple answer. The answer though, wasn't one of the best I could ask for. He said that he was going to see Rin. Even though I know they are a couple, thanks to the feelings I can receive from them, I still like Haru and wish that we could be together as a couple instead. I know it's selfish, but a girl can wish can't she? When I heard his answer, I immediately felt anger towards Rin, sadness that he was going to be with her, and jealously coarse through me. I covered it up as fast as I could so he wouldn't catch it. I walked with him all the way to the main house entrance/exit. Before he left, he told me that once he returned that we could hang out. No more did I need to use fake emotions to cover up the true ones for I was filled with happiness at that promise. I watched him leave then went in search of something to fill in for the free time I had.

**Haru's P.O.V-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I laid there next to Rin panting, exhausted from what we just did. Something was different though, I could feel it. I didn't feel like I usually do after something like that, but I felt...dirty. I wanted to take a shower for the disgust I felt was increasing. Suddenly I felt Rin press her body to the side of mine.

"Wasn't that a great time Haru? I had _lots_ of fun." He emphasizing lots didn't make me feel any less dirtier. I sat up and she did too, surprised. When she questioned what I was doing, I only told her I'm tired.

"Then why get out of bed?" She laid back down and patted the spot beside her. I looked away while gathering my clothes and explaining how I needed to get back for I told them I would. She sighed, defeated and sat up again. I felt her wrap her arms around my shoulders while I was getting dressed. When she spoke I could feel her breath on my neck. I needed to get away from her or this feeling would overpower me. I pulled out of her grasp and finished putting on my clothes. She gave one last try and kissed me on the lips. I responded for a little before I felt that feeling again and pulled away. She looked at me again and I said my good byes while leaving the room. I needed to get home for a much needed shower and rest.

When I got back to the main house, I went nowhere except back to my house. I didn't even spare anyone a good hello before getting into the shower and relaxing. My thoughts ran in all different directions aggravating me to no end. I had to control myself so Black Haru wouldn't come out. I succeeded in doing so and went back to my room laying down on my bed in only pants, staring at my roof for a bit. My eyes were dropping when I remembered my plans with Kimiko. Dammit. I hope she understands me canceling. Even though it will do nothing good for me I can't get myself to see her now.

"Hello Kimiko Sohma speaking." So professional like you would think that she learned that from Hatori. I gave her a hey and she automatically loosened up on the conversation. Hearing her excitement hurt me even more to know I was about to cancel. I think it hurts a lot more than needed because of the reason.

"Umm Kimiko....I'm super tired from spending time with Rin. Do you mind if we hang out tomorrow?" It was silent on the other line for a bit, but when she answered hurt me a lot. I could hear her disappointment very badly covered up and it tore me apart. She did agree though and we both scheduled that we would hang out tomorrow. When I hung up with her, I started to feel the dirtiness come back even with the previous bath. If it wasn't for exhaustion from everything that has happened in this short amount of time, I would've had a horrible time trying to sleep.

**Kimiko's P.O.V--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

When I hung up the phone, it took me a lot to not cry. Even though he doesn't know about my feelings for him, I still couldn't believe he told me that. When you think about what the person you love just did with another girl, then calls and says that they can't hang out because he's tired brought up much pain to my heart and stomach. I didn't feel happy anymore. I went to bed after that, not even thinking about dinner. Maybe, if Haru can love someone, then I can move on and love another as well. I'm going to have to since Haru can. But I guess when I think about it, I would want what makes Haru happy. If that means being with Rin, then that means being with Rin. I can't, and won't, stop him.

**Miyuki: Okay so this chapter should be longer than the others!!!**

**Haru: I thought this was a Haru/Oc story?! Not Haru/Rin and Oc/Oc story!**

**Miyuki: All in dear time Haru. Don't worry.**

**Kimiko: Somehow I do.**

**Miyuki: Oh thanks! Anyways, I wanted to say, that I have nothing against the Haru/Rin pairing. (Now Rin on the other hand....) But for this story I made it seem not very good. **

**Haru: I noticed.**

**Kimiko: (pats head) Good Haru! Now we'll learn our A's, B's, C's next!**

**Miyuki: Don't make Haru seem dumb! (protectively hugs Haru)**

**Haru: (smirk) Ya Kimiko. Don't be mean to me like that. **

**Kimiko: Ugh! Please review and tell Mi what you thought.**

**Miyuki: Now, it will take me a few days to recover from lack of sleep for I wrote this late and should've stopped a long time ago. But no author wants to stop when they experience writing energy and gain sudden ideas like this! Bye!! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Kimiko: She's returned.**

**Miyuki: Yes I have!!! And it's been a while.**

**Haru: Very much so.**

**Miyuki: That is why I have taken the liberty and wrote a long chapter today!!!!!**

**Kimiko: You put a song in it. That's cheating.**

**Miyuki:....So!!!!**

**Haru: Mi doesn't own Fruits Basket. Only Kimiko.**

**Miyuki: That's right!!! Enjoy!!!**

_italics= song_

underline= see bottom A/N

**Kimiko's P.O.V--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I walked through the halls trying to get pass the idea about loving someone other than Haru. It should be easy, I mean, he's with Rin and he made that knowing to me. And I just have to accept that even if I don't want to. While in my somewhat depressed mood, (my super depressed mood was the day after Haru called me) someone jumped on my back and covered my eyes. I lost my balance, but luckily ran into someone who stopped me from falling. I apologized, even though I had no idea who I was apologizing to.

"Guess who!!" By the sound of the voice I immediately knew it was Momiji. I thought though, I would play a bit and act like I didn't know. I made a few "Uh...umm..." noises and he laugehd a bit.

"My guess is going to have to be...a little blonde haired boy named Momiji?" He laughed and uncovered my eyes shouting that I was correct. I got to see that everyone was here, including Haru. I didn't let that affect me though. I secured Momiji on my back and swung around.

"You made me fall you know that." He laughed again.

"But you feel into Haru! He saved you from falling!" I stopped swinging and looked at Haru. He had his blank look on and didn't have anything showing from Momiji saying that.

"Thanks Haru. I could've hurt myself." He shrugged and said he didn't even know he was gong to save me. Wow, way to make something look so unimportant. Suddenly Momiji piped up again with his stange hyperness in the morning.

"Come on! We have to get to class before we're late! Come on Kimiko! Come on Haru!" I shook my head and laughed. Momiji got off my back and grabbed my hand. Then he grabbed Tohru's hand.

"You guys too! Your class is this way as well!!" Tohru and I laughed and were dragged with the bunny. I looked back at the boys and smiled.

"Come on you slowpokes! Class awaits us!" Momiji and I laughed and then guys started to follow us. I knew Momiji's hyperness was rubbing off on me. I also knew that meant I would have a headache after this. Almost like suffering from a hangover, almost.

We barely made it to class before the bell rang. The three of us hurried to our seats right when the teacher walked in. She didn't waste no time in starting into a lesson. That was when my wandered back to the fact of getting over Haru. I stayed away from it for a little bit, but now that I have free time to think, it came back. Ugh. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair to try to calm myself. I was succeeding in it, before I felt a somewhat familiar poke to my elbow. I looked and grabbed the note from Haru.

_H: What's up?_

Strange question to start a note on, but who was I to judge. I answered it none-the-less.

K_: Nothing much. About to fall asleep. Why?_

I passed the note back over to Haru and looked like I was paying attention to the lesson being taught. It didn't take long before the poke came again. I wonder how this man can write so fast, but still have nice handwriting.

_H: You seem depressed today. Is it from the night I cancelled???_

How does Haru know this?! I tried my best to cover it, but somehow he can always see through. It still get's me how he does it.

_K: I'm not depressed!!_

I passed it back to him and started paying attention to the lesson even more as to get my mind off of Haru finding out.

_H: You're trying to hide it from me. I know you Mi. Don't hide it please...._

I looked over at him after reading the note and he had a pleading look. I sighed and turned back around and started to write.

_K: It's too hard to explain Haru. I'll tell you when the time is right. Okay?_

When the time was going to be right I had no idea. But I knew now wasn't it. I wouldn't be able to say it to him anyway.

_H: Okay. But I'll hold that against you. How have you been doing with songs??_

Songs that's right! I had recently heard one that is famous in America. I loved it so I have been trying a lot to learn it. And I think I'm almost there to doing that!

_K: Great! I'm learning a new song. I haven't mastered it yet, so I'm not going to sing it to you till I think it's perfect!_

Even though I don't really know what I can improve on the song, I don't think I want to sing it to him just yet. The piece of paper came again and I read it once the teacher turned away.

_H: Really I think it's probably sounding perfect, but you're ignoring me._

The bell rang so I didn't get a chance to answer to it, so I stuffed it in my bag and stood up. I saw Haru waited as I packed up everything and when I was done we started walking to our next class. I told him I wasn't ignoring him which he only responded with a "Sure you aren't." I was about to reply to that when up ahead was the guys who bulliled me in middle school. Still trying to avoid them, I tried to get Haru to go a different way, but it was too late. They had already seen me and I was stuck with them also calling my name. I stopped and so did Haru as the three walked over to us.

"I didn't know you went to this school. I would've thought that you would still be _homeschooled_ so you could make sure we never saw each other who is this?" I glared at the three, still having them taller than me. That was one thing they picked on me for, I was never really tall. I've grown from them, but of course so did they so I'm not as tall as them. I think Haru understood I wasn't very comfortable with them here.

**Haru's P.O.V-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

When these three guys came over to Kimiko and me, I knew they weren't friends with Kimiko. And when they talked to her, my assumptions were correct. Maybe these are the guys who Hatori was talking about. I couldn't take any risks though, so I put my arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to me. They finally took into note of me there and smirked. Then they turned their attention to Kimiko.

"Oh who is this? Your boyfriend?" I glared at them and Kimiko shook her head no. She didn't fight being in my arms like this and for some reason, I liked having her this close. I was fighting letting Black Haru out to play, but I didn't want to cause a big scene. If it wasn't for a teacher coming by and telling us that we needed to head to class, I would've responded in not a good way to them. I pulled Kimiko to our class, not removing my arm. When we were at the class, she stood in front of me with her head down.

"Thanks Haru. I owe you one." I put my hand on her head and ruffled her hair. When she looked up, I smiled at her and we walked into class and took our seats. The rest of the day went by without us running into the three guys. I was glad too, cause there wouldn't be a teacher to stop me the next time. On the way to the main house, Momiji was jumping up and down about how him, Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo were going out to this cafe. He said we should joined and Kimiko looked happy to go. I agreed to go since I would get to see everyone again. We all decided that we would leave by 6:00 which gave us time to relax and do whatever.

**Kimiko's P.O.V--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

When we got to the main house, I made a quick stop by Akito's room and then headed to mine. I changed out of my uniform and plopped on the bed. I couldn't get Haru pulling me close to help me when we ran into the guys out of my head. It made a small smile come across my face and a blush. When that happened, I remember being enveloped by his scent. Luckily I didn't start drooling then.**((Mi: lol I bet he does smell good where you would want to drool. Yuna: God Mi.))** Thinking about him made me want to keep working on the new song. So I went over to my radio and made sure the cd was in. Then I pressed play and let the music take over.

**(You Belong With Me by: Taylor Swift)((LOVE THE SONG))**

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesnt get your humour like I do_

I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesnt like  
And she'll never know your story like I do

But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself  
Hey isnt this easy?

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I havent seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say you find I know you better than that  
Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

**Haru's P.O.V-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I had come to see what Kimiko was up to when I suddenly heard some singing. I understood some of it from what I remember from class, but other words I didn't know. But I automatically knew it was Kimiko. When I went over to her door, I saw it was partially open. I peaked in and saw that she was dancing all around her room. I stifled a laugh at her carefree attitude right now. I leaned against the door and continued to watch her with a smile on my face.__

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standin by, waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.

I will have to say, she was very enjoyable to watch. Rin would never be like this and be jumping and dancing around her room. I could tell she was having a good time too. Maybe this is the song that Kimiko was talking about? I don't know what she had to work on for it's great. Even if I can't understand it completely, I like it.__

Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me  


I saw her collapse on her bed with her arms out and she was looking at the roof as the song ended. I felt now was a great time to make my presence known, so I clapped when it ended completely. Shocked, Kimiko sat up fast as I walked into the room. I saw a blush grace her cheeks and laughed. She didn't look at me for she was trying to hide her blush.

"Very good. That was nice dancing too." I came and sat by her and she looked at me. Her next question was how long I had been standing there and I told her maybe mid-way through. She then tried to play it off like that she was just fooling around.

"So was that song you were talking about Kimiko?" She nodded her head and said she wasn't perfect yet. I stared at her confused and she asked what was wrong.

"If that wasn't perfect then what could possibly be a better version than that?" She thought for a moment and then grabbed the remote on the other side of me. She thought some more after grabbing it, then pressed something on it. Suddenly another song started to play on the radio.

**(Everytime We Touch by: Cascada)((NOT SLOW VERSION!!!))**

_  
I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.(my dreams)  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive._

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.  


I think she was resisting jumping up and dancing on this one too. But I saw her move her head to the beat and I listened intently, translating what I know. I can always ask her later to translate it for what I didn't get. She closed her eyes as she sang what I think is the chorus while letting the music take over. It just amazed me more with every passing lyric.

_  
Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry. (I cry)  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall._

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.

Once again I was blown away by her singing. I clapped again. She smiled and I explained to her that her singing got better and better every time I hear it. She blushed and thanked me saying she worked heard on that one too. I could tell, well it sounds like she does for every song she sings.

"But, can you translate it for me so I can fully understand what you were singing about. It sounded beautiful in English and like a song you enjoy singing, so I want to know what it means." She blushed harder and nodded her head. I didn't understand her blush until she started translating it. Which made me want to tease her a bit.

"Awww, does someone have a certain crush on someone???" I felt something in my stomach, but ignored it. I couldn't really understand what it was and didn't feel like trying to figure it out so ignoring it sounded like a good idea. If she wasn't blushing enough, she sure was after the question. Nervous!!! I'm feeling nervous! But...why? For her answer? Why would I be nervous for her answer? There is another thing I can feel....protective? Jealousy? But this doesn't make sense. I love Rin. Well...after the last time we met up, something was different. I just don't know what. Oh well. I saw her having difficulty trying to answer so I laughed and passed off the question.

This got her back on translating and time went by as I listened to her. Out of curiousity I glanced at the clock and saw it was almost time to go. I explained this to Kimiko and she sprung up fast and started brushing her hair. I laughed and just watched her. She put it in a ponytail and applied I think lip gloss. Then she stared at me.

"Are you ready?" I nodded and we headed to the front gates where we met Momiji and headed off. It didn't take us long to get there for it was quiet close to the main house. When we got there, none of them were there, so we decided to get the table. It was a big booth so it was us three on one side and when the others came they took the other side. It worked out perfectly. They weren't long after us either and spotted us immediately. Tohru came over followed shortly by Yuki and Kyo. Yuki got in first followed by Tohru and last Kyo. Typical. Tohru and Kimiko chatted to themselves and I saw Momiji join in. Me, Yuki, and Kyo just listened.

**Kimiko's P.O.V--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Hello, I'm Sayuri and I'll take your orders. Do you know what you want?" It was suddenly then that everyone noticed they had no idea what to order. So we all grabbed a menu and told her that we would need some time. She laughed softly and agreed to come back in a few minutes. I looked it over and before I could fully decide something, she was back. Everyone seemed to be ready so I told them to let me go last. I listened to them order.

Momiji: Double Chocolate Cake (No surprise)

Yuki: Ichigo Daifuku

Haru: Green tea ice cream

Kyo: Taiyaki

Tohru: Strawberry crepe

Everyone stared at me waiting for an answer. I did one final look over the menu and spotted something I wasn't expecting to see at all. I looked at the waitress and asked her to make sure this was correct.

"You have Key Lime Pie?!" She laughed and nodded her head, getting ready to write something. She asked if I wanted that and I agreed completely. I love Key Lime Pie with all of my heart and miss it soo much. We also all ordered some tea to wash down the desserts with. They all asked what I ordered was.

"Only the most delicious dessert EVER!! **(A/N: I don't care if you do not agree it's just Kimiko's opinion. Except it makes me want some)** When I get some you all have to try it! That means I might have to order another slice..." Soon our desserts came and I had a whole pie in front of me. I looked at the waitress in confusion. She smiled at me and told us that the pie was on the house.

"I mean, it's not everyday that we have a famous singer come into our cafe. And when she orders something that is not common at all in Japan, we can't give her a small portion now can we?" I smiled and thanked her. Then I mentioned something that surprised her momentarily.

"I saw you were going to have like a singing night. Would it be alright if I came in and sang on that day? Kinda like me paying you back for the Key Lime." She smiled big and agreed saying she has no doubt that it won't be a problem. She then left so we could eat our desserts. I cut one slice of Key Lime Pie. Grabbing a fork I gave everyone a small bite, well almost everyone. I had to struggle for Kyo to try it. And when Tohru ate some and said it was delicious and that Kyo should try some too, he agreed. Everyone else explained that the taste was different from the desserts here, but besides that very tasty. I asked about the other desserts and they said it was all good. After completely finishing our desserts, we paid and headed back to our respective homes.

**Miyuki: Another chapter! Done and completed!!!!**

**Kimiko: After who knows how long.**

**Miyuki: I'm sorry!!! It just took me a while to start writing this again!!!! Even though I love this story!!**

**Haru: Now weren't you going to clear some things up?**

**Miyuki: Oh yea!!! Okay:**

Ichigo Daifuku: Japanese sweet cakes with strawberry and anko fillings.

Anko: Red bean paste or Azuki bean paste is a sweet, dark red bean paste

Taiyaki: A Japanese fish shaped cake

Grabbing a fork: I know they probably don't use forks a lot if ever, but it's an American food planned to eat with a fork

**Kimiko: Okay good. Now that you cleared that up...**

**Haru: Please read and review.**

**Kimiko: Hey!!!**

**Miyuki: Bye!!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Kimiko's P.O.V--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

While sitting in class I started wandering in my mind. It wasn't long until the teacher noticed. Using this to her advantage, she called on me to answer the question. I glanced on the problem and did simple thinking to figure it out. But I guess I took to long for she restated her question

"Well do you know the answer to 2(a2 + a)(3a2 + 6a)???" I just smileda practiced smile and answered quickly. "The answer is 3(4a2 + 6a3 + 2a4)." She was surprised I did it without a calculator. I don't know why for that was easy. You don't need one at all. When I gave my answer she immediately looked at the book and said I was correct. She didn't ask me a question for the rest of the class period. Luckily that gave me time for my mind to wander to other topics. I thought about when we went to the cafe. I wonder what I should sing for them. When is that again??? Oh yea it's this Saturday. **((A/N: It's Thursday)) **That doesn't give me time to think at all!!!!!!!! I ran through all the songs I know and just couldn't decide. And it's not like I can learn a new one and preform good.

"Will Kimiko Sohma please come down to the office. Kimiko Sohma please come down to the office, thank you." I was snapped out of my trance by the announcement. It then took me a second to realize they were talking about me. I stood up and the teacher told me to just leave my books here. I did as told and went out of the classroom and to the office. When I walked into there, immediately I was being hugged by someone. My mind had to register that it was a girl. And it wasn't until I saw the red-brown hair that I knew who it was.

"Aiko!!! What are you doing here??" She pulled and smiled up at me. Her pale blue eyes glowing with excitement. "We're here to see you of course." My head snapped up and I saw my best friend Yumi smiling at me. I held out my arms and she ran into them hugging me tight. We felt a hug lower on our bodies and realized Aiko wanted to join. We pulled away after a while and I couldn't wipe the smile from my face. My smile was reflected on both of their faces too.

"But why now? What about school?" She explained how she studied everything she would learn now earlier so she didn't have to worry about it. Then explained that if she came Aiko had to come too. Even though I was curious why they were here, it didn't really matter because they were here now. I didn't even hear the bell ring and would not of known the bell rang if it wasn't for Haru and everyone else came up and informed me. Suddenly Yumi pushed past me and smiled at everyone.

"I knew it, you didn't just come here to see me. Dang that is the last time I tell you I have good looking cousins." She laughed, but didn't look at me. Yep I have officially lost my best friend to my attractive cousins. I then felt a tug at my shirt and I looked down. "I didn't come here just for your cousins Kimiko!" I smiled and hugged her thanking her. I then pulled Yumi next to me and stared at the Sohmas.

"Before you go google eyes over them, let me introduce them. That..." I started from the left, "Is Yuki Sohma, then Hatsuharu Sohma, Momiji Sohma, and finally Kyo Sohma. Oh and this is my friend Tohru Honda. She's nice so be nice to her Yumi. I don't have to say anything to Aiko." Aiko giggled and Yumi waved me off. I swear my friend. She then smiled at all of them.

"I'm Yumi Fujita. And this is my younger sister Aiko Fujita. We are Japanese, but lved in America. We're the two best friends of Kimiko!!" She bowed to them all along with Aiko. It's strange seeing them bow since in America that was not how you introduced yourself.

"Yumi has sung with me before." They were surprised and Yumi had a proud smile on her face. We all walked out and went to the roof, no one really minding that Yumi and Aiko are not even going to this school. We all sat around and talked for a while until I knew the bell would ring soon. A sudden thought came to my head, the cafe song question and then another thought. I smirked at Yumi and she looked at me confused.

"What is it Kimiko??" My innocent smile replaced my smirk and everyone looked at me. "You know I love you like my sis right Yumi???" She then stared at me knowingly.

"What do you want?" I asked if she would sing with me and she wasn't surprised. Then I tempted her with Key Lime Pie and knew I would gain her. If I wasn't a big enough Key Lime Pie lover, she definitely was. Yumi and Aiko had lived in Florida and took constant trips to Key West before so they had a desire for it. She did agree when I mentioned the pie and just like that, tons more songs were added to my possible playlist for the song of choice. Haha wow my mind.

"Great!! You are the best!!!" She laughed and we hugged again. She then pulled apart and looked at us.

"So how long of school do you have???" Momiji answered one more period after this when he stopped playing with Aiko. I knew they would be friends automatically. My guess was proven right and I was glad. I know how hard she tries to fit in with us and sometimes I feel like we leave her out. But with Momiji she'll be definitely okay!

"Great! That means I don't have to wait that long!!" I nodded and smiled, then I told her I would introduce them to my brother. Everyone else tensed up besides the two girls and me. I looked at everyone and gave them a reassuring smile.

"Guys it'll be alright. I'll be there to make sure." They seemed to calm down some, but not fully. Yumi was confused, but Aiko didn't really notice. She asked and I just blew it off as nothing. She let it drop and that was when the bell rang. We said goodbye to Yumi and Aiko and got where they would be so I could catch them later.

Of course because I wanted to meet up with them after class, school takes extra long to go by so I must sit in toture. But that made me think about the two meeting Akito. I mean everyone seemed so freaked out, but I know my brother won't do anything with me there...right? I don't know. But I'll make sure he doesn't. When the bell did finally ring, I was out of my seat in an instant. Haru and Momiji followed shortly behind and I met up with everyone else. After saying some quick goodbyes and reassuring everyone I would be fine going alone, I started on my way to get Aiko and Yumi. I found out there place wasn't far from the school or from the Sohma Estate. We stopped by my little room and dropped off my stuff, then headed toward Akito. We waited for his greeting and soon went into the room. I sat a little bit infront with both of them behind me, kneeling.

"Hey Akito, guess what? My friends Aiko and Yumi came from America to visit me!! And I said I would introduce them to you so here we are. The younger one is Aiko and the one my age is Yumi." I motioned to them and once again they were bowing.

"Hello, I'm Yumi Fujita. Nice to finally meet you." Aiko then introduced herself after and they both looked up smiling. I glanced at Akito to see his reaction and he didn't look like he was going to explode, but he didn't look pleasant with them.

"I'm Akito Sohma, head of the Sohma family and Kimiko's older brother. It's nice to meet you both as well."

**Yumi's P.O.V-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"I'm Akito Sohma, head of the Sohma family and Kimiko's older brother. It's nice to meet you both as well." For some reason, I felt very intimidated by him. He doesn't seem to be like his sister at all. I mean the aura around him is just.....I don't know weird? Messed up? I can't explain it. It's just not good. You can even tell by his voice. I can't even tell you why I feel like I must be on edge right now, like he could smap at any second. I know you should judge a book by it's cover, but I mean this is really strange.

"Yea and Akito they said they would sing with me on Saturday at the cafe like I said I was going to do. I hope you can make it." His smile turned onto Kimiko, and it altered. I can very much say that isn't the same smile. And the one he was giving us wasn't just a 'I don't know you, but it's nice to meet you' smile, not at all. I can kinda describe it like, 'I don't know you, and since someone I actually care about is here, I'm going to be nice to you' kinda like that. It's hard to explain. I wanted to leave.

"I'm going to try. But do you know what song you will sing??" Kimiko and I said no and I saw him glance at me like he wasn't directing me. For the sake that since it's Kimiko's brother, I will be nice. But I don't like him. I really don't.

"We actually have to go do that. Come on Aiko, Yumi. Let's go." Thank you Kimiko!!! I don't know how long I could've lasted!! I bowed to Akito one more time before I stood up along with Aiko. My hand was around her shoulder in an instant pulling her body close to mine. I could swear I saw a hint of like a satisfied look cross his face, like he was happy I pulled her close. I don't understand why though. We left and I didn't let go of Aiko. When we did get back to Kimiko's room, I let my arm drop as I sat down. As Kimiko made tea, I thought of all the songs we had sang together. When she brought in the tea, billions of songs had already came to mind.

"So, what was up during the Akito meeting??? You seemed to be very...cautious. Was something wrong???" I shrugged my shoulders and told her the feelings he gave to me. I didn't get a lot out of her about her brother, which made me think she's hiding something, but I just let it drop.

"Okay now my turn, are you falling for any of your cousins??" An instant blush came to her face and I knew I struck a weak spot. She immediately stuck out that they weren't her immediate cousins. That's everything I need to answer my question.

"Okay which one? I know to cross him off my list." She gave a little laugh and mumbled something. Ugh this girl and her shyness. I motioned her over and pretended I was going to whisper in her ear. Right when she put her ear to my cupped hand, all I muttered were 4 words.

"I can't hear you!!!!" She jumped back from my sudden yell and glared at me. I laughed and so did Aiko, who decided to join the conversation.

"Well jeez!!! I said I liked Haru!!!" When the words left her mouth, she immediately covered it. I thought quickly to that one and then smirked. So my best friend is liking the bad boy I see. Hehe well I think I can definitely play matchmaker on that one. Aiko started going 'Ooooooooooh Kimiko and Haru sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!' I laughed and Kimiko's blush deepened to a full out tomato and that only fueled my laughter. I joined in and we continued to sing. That was until a song popped into my head.

"Kimiko!! I just thought of a song!!!" She was eager for a change in topic and the teasing died down...for now.

**Haru's P.O.V-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I knocked on Kimiko's door and instantly heard her voice. At least I know she's here. When she opened the door, she smiled and invited me in. I walked in and saw Aiko and Yumi there on the couches waiting for Kimiko's return. I gave them a wave to signal hello and they both gave a verbal hello. Kimiko instantly went and got me a cup of tea and I sat down.

"So what you came over here for?" I glanced over at the girls and looked off soon after. I took a breath and then started my story.

"I was on my way to Master's dojo and out of the corner of my eye I caught something moving and went after it. When I turned to look around I knew that the forest had swallowed me and like a magnet I felt drawn to your house and had to come. After making the treacherous trip over here, I survived with only a few scratches and nothing broken. And that is my story." I stared off into space as I heard Kimiko laugh some and Aiko ask what I meant.

"How you come up with these stories I don't know Haru. You really are mysterious. But admitting you got lost and ended up at my house also works." They laughed and I looked at them. I could see how they would be friends. I mean from what I seen, all three girls get along so well. Enjoying the same things, loving seeing each other, everything. It made me smile watching them. But a little jealous. I mean, now that Aiko and Yumi are here, does that mean Kimiko won't spend anymore time with us? Somehow when I thought of Kimiko leaving us again, complete sadness washed over me. Why would I be this saddened? I mean yea she is my friend, but I feel like if she left, so did part of myself. It's strange, but a familiar feeling...

"So, have you chosen a song yet?" They all nodded and when I asked what it was, Kimiko was about to say until the Fujita sisters quickly interrupted.

"You'll find out in a couple of days!!" I tried to pry it out of them, but they wouldn't budge on that statement. I then asked about the Akito visit and a small amount of tense feelings filled the room. Kimiko motioned Yumi to explain and she told me all of the strange feelings she had about him. I knew that what she felt wasn't just a hunch or anything, it was true. He wasn't nice to anyone, and they definitely were not an exception. I didn't say anything much to what she felt, but her saying that reminded me of Kimiko being able to feel our feelings and that is most likely how she knew something was wrong with her friend. Out of nowhere, Yumi jumped up and said she was going to be late if she didn't leave now. I didn't ask where, but I didn't have to. Kimiko said that she forgot Yumi and Aiko needed to go see some record station or something along those lines. I decided to join Kimiko in walking Yumi and Aiko to the gate. It wasn't long until Momiji joined us.

When we got to the gate, everyone said goodbyes, and it would have been normal, if it wasn't for Yumi looking up and frowning. When my eyes and everyone elses looked to where she was, we saw curtains close and I knew that room. I wasn't the only one who noticed too. A frown came to my face too for that room belonged to none other than Akito.

* * *

**Miyuki: FINISHED AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Haru: Congrats.**

**Kimiko: I'm proud you could do some thing and not forget about it.**

**Miyuki: You know!!! Kimiko I created you and you always have to be mean!!!!!!**

**Kimiko: ^_^ Only to you!!**

**Haru: -__- Have you been hanging around Gure a lot?**

**Kimiko: Me? Never!**

**Miyuki: Lies. Anyways, please review!!! I meant to put the cafe concert in this but it grew too long. Oh and next chapter will just be an extra "not part of story but contains characters" chapter. So be ready for it!!!!**

**Everyone: Bye!!!**


	13. Christmas Party

**Miyuki: Told you I was writing this.**

**Haru: I didn't doubt you.**

**Kimiko: Me neither. But you cut it close.**

**Miyuki: Yea that's true. But i'm getting it out so it's alright.**

**Haru: Oh yea, this chapter is sorta just out there. But it does have some stuff that pertains to more chapters ahead.**

**Miyuki: Yep!!! Oh and another thing, Yumi and Aiko are not in this chapter just cause I didn't think it would do anything with the story but it does.**

**Kimiko: Wow nice. Anyways Mi doesn't own Fruits Basket. Only me.**

**Miyuki: Enjoy!!!**

* * *

**Haru's P.O.V-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

When Kimiko came in and told us she wanted to celebrate Christmas, we all looked at her confused. Yuki was the one to actually ask her why and she explained that her time in America introduced her to the holiday and she instantly fell in love. After sitting down and fully explaining what the holiday did, we all were kinda curious to see how it worked.

"Alright, but then you just leave me in charge of anything. All you need to do is buy everyone a present. Can you all do that?" Everyone nodded and I saw Tohru thinking about something. Kimiko smiled at us then looked at Tohru.

"And Tohru, we will give you money to buy presents." She instantly tried to protest, but Kimiko put up my hand to stop her. "But in doing that, you must a) not work on that day, and b) help cook for every Sohma. Can you agree to that?" She thought about it and I knew she was going to protest again, but Momiji started begging her to let them help and the love-sick animals, also known as Kyo and Yuki, insisted they take the money. She reluctantly agreed to her terms and we are now going to have a Christmas party. Shigure agreed to have it at his house since some people didn't dare try to go into the Main House. I'm really curious as to how this will play out.

**Kimiko's P.O.V--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

After leaving Gure's house with Haru, I automatically thought about what to get everyone. I mean I used to buy for 2-3 people, now I'm buying for 13-14?! This should be difficult. Good thing we're Sohma's or I don't know how we would do this. But that's not my problem.

"Hey Haru, are you going over to see Rin today?" I looked at him as we walked and he looked to be thinking about it. He then looked at me and shrugged. That makes me happy and sad at the same time. I decided to ask my favor anyways.

"Well if you do, can you ask Rin and Kagura about the Christmas party." Not a second after the words left my mouth did Haru say Rin would not want to come. I was surprised he was already saying this without asking her.

"Are you sure? You can invite her if you want." He just blew it off as she wouldn't come either way cause of the crowds. I knew that was probably true, but for some reason I felt so happy. A smile went on my face and I think Haru noticed, but didn't say anything. I then asked if he wanted to go around and ask everyone with me and he agreed to come. So we didn't even go back to our houses or anything, straight to our first stop. And our first stop, Kisa and Hiro. Convincing Kisa that it would be fun was so easy, but Hiro wasn't. Haha, but you get Kisa to beg him and he bows his head and agrees. Could he be more obvious in his feelings for her. We explained to them the basis of the holiday and what they must do then left. It took us about an hour to explain to everyone and walk to every single spot people were. When done we crashed at Haru's house. I was laying on his bed with my head hanging off looking at Haru do something.

"Are you happy about having Christmas?" I immediately answered yes and he looked at me and laughed. I could feel my head getting heavier and heavier. With how I was laying, Haru came and laid over me and perpendicular to me. I laughed and my head started getting too heavy.

"Okay Mr. get up so I can live." He sat up and offered me a hand. I struggled to get up but when I did, I had the whole room spinning. I had to steady myself on him and the bed while he laughed at me. When I did, I pushed him for laughing, but of course in a playful way. After a little bit of playful pushing and laughing some more, I laid down and looked at him.

"I'm going to go shopping tomorrow. You wanna come or shop on your own?" He thought and then looked at me and answered to go with me saying he might not be there for Christmas if he went alone. I agreed about that and it wasn't long before Haru's mom came up and asked if I wanted to stay for dinner. I agreed and after that and a bit more of talking, I left for my house. I better get a good night's sleep for tomorrow. Luckily it's Friday so we can shop without dealing with school.

**Yuki's P.O.V------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It's been about two weeks since Kimiko brought on the idea of having a Christmas party. And ever since that day, she hasn't stopped planning something for it. Whether it's shopping or decorating or what have you, but she was doing something. I started to get worried for her, because I saw her doing everything that Ms. Honda would do, overwork. One time she was rushing around and I gently pulled her aside and made me calm down. When I did, I noticed lack of sleep and exhaustion all over her face. However all she did was smile and explained to me she would. She didn't and I'm worried. For the last days however, I gathered Shigure, Haru, Tohru, Kisa, Hiro, even that stupid cat to help.

"Guys, I got this you don't need to wor--" Haru stopped her before she finished. "We already are worried. How much sleep have you been getting?" She looked down and shrugged. Haru then made her look up and then told her the answer, "Not enough." She then tried to show us she could handle it but Haru gave her a look that showed we were going to help no matter what. She finally agreed.

"Fine then, Tohru you're our best cook so you can make cookies. Kisa can help. Kyo you can hang stuff that is too high. Shigure you stand there and hand him anything he needs. Haru you're going to hang Christmas lights with Yuki. Outside. Hiro, hang the stockings then come to me if you need anything after that. I'll be hanging lights on the tree." Everyone reluctantly agreed and we all went about to what we were supposed to do. Haru was the one who was hanging and I was handing him anything he needed. It didn't take us long to do the front, so we decided to climb up to the balcony and light there. Once again not long at all, so we just went back inside to see what else. I saw Kimiko had finished putting lights on the tree and was now laying out boxes of ornaments. Hiro had all the stockings hung, somehow since that is a lot, and Shigure was now giving Kyo a hard time. I walked over to him and hit him, quietly talking and telling him not to be difficult so Kimiko isn't worked harder. All he did was cry and complain.

"You both done? Great! Hang this garland somewhere!!" We were handed this long string of garland and we looked around the room for somewhere to hang it. We finally decided on the mantle, but making sure it won't be anyway it get caught on fire. Kimiko then walked up and put what looked like a bunch of cotton balls stretched and put together with sparkles in it. I then realized it was supposed to represent snow. We then laid the garland on top and Kimiko was off to work again. I saw her go over to the table and lay a tablecloth over it and put this decoration in the middle. Haru and me walked back over to the ornaments to see them and we were surprised, there were soo many.

"Finally got that damn wreath and bows hung!! Not with help from a stupid dog!" Shigure came over to us to see the ornaments too. Hiro and Kyo even came over. I never seen so many ornaments. It was then I saw another box full of decorations, and another right beside it.

"She really did go all out for this didn't she?" We all nodded. I then saw some candles and so grabbed them and brought them over to some places and laid them out.

**Normal P.O.V----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

After Yuki grabbed something from the box, it was like a train for everyone else did as well. So when Kimiko got back from talking with Tohru and Kisa about the cookies, she saw one of her decoration boxes was almost empty. Kisa soon ran out and over to Kimiko asking if she could help put out stuff since the cookies were in the oven. That was when Kimiko handed her a nutcracker and told her to choose wherever she wanted to put it. Kisa looked around for a little bit then walked over to the mantle and tried to put it up there, but was too short. That was when the slightly taller Hiro walked over and put it up there for her.

"Thank you Hiro!" A small smile graced the young boy's face. Tohru soon walked out of the kitchen and over to Kimiko. That was when Kimiko handed her some pointsettas and explained she could put them where she chose to. Kimiko had her own to put it out and she walked outside. But not for long for she came back inside and had none left. Tohru put her's around the fireplace and had none after that.

"Well now that everyone is here and we have some time, let's decorate the tree." Everyone looked at Kimiko and she walked over to the ornaments and grabbed one, it was a cow. She handed it to Haru and began to give everyone their respective animals and a riceball for Tohru, Kimiko used a funky shaped ornament and walked over to the tree. She found a good branch and put it on. This started everyone else and it didn't take them long.

"It looks good!!" Kimiko told them that there was one more thing to add to it, everyone couldn't think of anything that could make the tree better. However when Kimiko pulled out an angel, everyone knew where it would go. The only bare spot, the top. The problem, Kimiko got a tall tree so none of them could reach it alone.

"I think the girls should put it on the tree. Haru, Kyo, Yuki, let them get on your shoulders."That was an immediate blush to everyone's face except Haru who was very willing. That made Shigure laugh and Haru walked over to Yuki.

"Who do you want. I don't trust Kisa or Kimiko with Kyo, so Tohru has to get him sadly. So who?" Yuki thought about it for a second and picked Kisa with a smile at her and a smile at Haru. Yuki was starting to realize some growing feelings the goddess and ox are gaining and he won't be the one to get in the way. Haru nodded and quickly got Kimiko on his shoulders without a second thought. This however scared Kimiko by the sudden movement. Yuki was more gentle when getting Kisa on his shoulders. Kyo and Tohru were careful incase anything happened. All girls automatically when on gripped for their hair to make sure they are steady. Hiro stood there and handed them the angel while all three girls held it and put it on. Suddenly a snapshot went off and everyone looked to see Shigure holding a camera and smiling.

"Great picture! Now we're going to have another one after!" Kimiko yelled at him saying that could have made any of them fall if it startled them enough. However when Shigure told them all to stand beside the tree like how they were and smile, everyone did. Well not Kyo or Hiro, but mostly everyone. That was when the girls were let down gently and Kimiko ushered all the rest away and back to work. Tohru and Kisa went to see about the cookies, the guys went to the box and grabbed anything left in the last box. Kimiko was making sure everything is plugged in, but not to the wall. She then went and grabbed the last box right when the two other girls walked in saying the cookies were cooling.

"Good. That means you both will help decorate outside too!" The two girls were happy to help and everyone walked out. Inside the box was blow ups, light up reindeers, more garland to decorate the poles, another wreath, and some other light up decorations along with extension cords. All the kids and Shigure got to work and the whole house was decorated very well. It didn't take them long at all, and when they were done, Kimiko insisted everyone have a cookie for their hard work. All of them did get one and then were told to sit on the couch. People scrunched up with Yuki and Kyo on the floor by Tohru's feet, Kisa sitting in Haru's lap who was next to Tohru and Hiro and Shigure scrunched on the other side.

"Okay guys, you want to see the beautiful work you all did?" They all nodded and Kimiko plugged in the lights and their eyes widened. It was beautiful! The tree sparkled and the angel moved and above the fireplace, white lights makes it shiny with the fake snow and garland. If you look up, you see a wreath with every zodiac, a riceball, and two ornaments that were like God and Goddess. It also lit up.

"It looks amazing Kimiko!!!!! I can't believe it turned out like this!!!" With the room lights off it even looked more amazing. Kimiko had a big smile and twinkles in her eyes. Shigure then got up and then went a a common go through pathway. He then hung some mistletoe and Kimiko blushed along with other people.

"Now it is complete!!!" No one made a move to remove it, but everyone was scared if or who they would get under there. I mean, we always need some spice to a Christmas party right? Haha....

**Kimiko's P.O.V----------------The Day of the Christmas Party-----------------------------------------------**

When I woke up today, I was soo happy. Today is Christmas and that means it's the day of the Christmas party!! I got dressed in an outfit consisting of green, red, and white along with a cute santa hat and bell earrings. I was gathering all of my presents when there was a knock at the door. When I went to get it, I saw Haru, Momiji, Kisa, and Hiro waiting for me. I smiled at them and allowed them to come in while I went back to finish what I was doing.

"Merry Christmas!! Did you guys come to walk with me?" They nodded, but then told me we were not walking, but Hari was taking us. I quickly finished packing them up into a bag when Haru came and started to carry it. I tried to protest, but he just smiled and told me it's Christmas. I walked beside him and Kisa until we got to the car. That was when Haru sat in the front while the four of us crammed in the back. It didn't take us long to get there, and when we did, no one else was there besides Aya.

"Merry Christmas everyone!!" They all said Merry Christmas, and everyone unloaded their presents from the trunk and put them under the tree. I then walked over to every single one and gave them a hug. Kyo wouldn't give me one, but when his back was turned, I got one from behind. Of course that made him mad, but I didn't care.

"Tohru, do you need help with cooking?" We both walked into the kitchen with Kisa following and I saw many things being cooked right now. She looked around for a bit and then said everything was under control. I was about to respond when someone knocked at the door. I told Tohru to hold one second and I ran to see who it was. When I opened the door, I was greated by Kagura and Ritsu. I hugged them both and said my Merry Christmas to them. Of course that got Ritsu into the apologizing mood.

"I'M SORRY I SHOULD'VE SAID MERRY CHRISTMAS FIRST!!!!!! I'M SORRY I WASN'T EVEN THINKI--" And onto the ground he goes. Shigure dragged him in and I shut the door behind Kagura.

"Many people are already here!!" I nodded then walked over to a stereo. Quickly I put in a cd and soon after Christmas music filled the room. Soon, the great smell of food filled the air. I was going to go walk in there to see what was up when there was a knock at the door again. After opening, more people were waiting. This time is was Uo, Hana, and Master.

"Merry Christmas you three!! Come on in and enjoy the party!!" They all stepped in and I shut the door. I looked around and people were chatting and having a good time. I felt so happy that this is working out like I thought it would. I just hope everyone is having a good time.

"Kimiko did you plan this whole thing?" I looked at Master and explained I had some help, but a lot of it was me. He congratulated me saying he's never seen a better decorated place. I thanked him and suddenly heard some cheering from a little bits away. When me and Master looked, we saw that Kagura had dragged Kyo over to the mistletoe and forcing him to kiss her. I laughed and we walked over to join in.

"Kagura be nice. Kyo you too." Kyo obviously argued he wasn't going to kiss her, but when Kagura threatened him, he allowed her to kiss him. He did not return the kiss though. Kagura was soo happy she seemed to be glowing. If that keeps her at bay then so be it. Uo started teasing Kyo about being a baby which of course means he'll retaliate. I just walked away to finally go check up on Tohru. I walked into the kitchen and Kagura was in here talking about Kyo and her kissing. I saw Kisa carrying something out, or trying to, but looked like she was about to drop it. I took it from her hands and brought it over to one of the many tables we have set out for food and desserts. When I set it down, I went to see if anything else was coming out. There was a lot more and it took many trips to get it all out, but we did. This of course attracted everyone to get in line and start. A lot of the food is finger food. Not a lot of need for chopsticks or any untensils. Since we knew not everyone would fit at the table, everyone decided to eat in the living room. I decided while all the guests were eating, I would sing some Christmas songs.

**Haru's P.O.V-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

When almost everyone had gathered in the living room, Kimiko walked over to the stereo and plugged in a microphone. We all ate and watched to see what she was up to.

"Hey guys. Well in America when we celebrated Christmas, we all used to sing all different Christmas songs. I know you probably don't know a lot, so I decided I'll sing them. She messed with the stereo for a bit then told us the song was All I Want For Christmas Is You. As I watched, my eyes never left Kimiko, and while she was singing I many times saw her glance at me. My face formed a smile and I couldn't even reallly eat for I was transfixed on her. When she finished the song, everyone clapped, including me. Then she told us she was going to sing a carefree song and she told us to participate in this song. She assigned us all a day and something to say on that time.

"Okay I'll lead. When I point to you say not the date, but the other thing I told you. Consider this the 12 days of Christmas." Some music started playing and Kimiko started singing and pointing to every single zodiac and Tohru and her friends. Every single person seemed to get into the song and I knew it made Kimiko happy. After that song, mostly all of the people were done eating. That was when Momiji asked if we could open presents.

"After everything is cleaned up." That set everyone into super fast cleanup. Luckily a lot of it was paper plates so it could be thrown away. Suddenly Sensei and Aya were making lots of noises. When I looked to see at what, I saw Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo all under the mistletoe. I was next to Kimiko so I grabbed her and brought us closer. We cheered them on as well and all three of them were red like a tomato. Both guys decided to lean down to one of her cheeks and kiss it. Of course that made everyone cheer more and those three to blush a lot. Then there was a flash. We all looked to see Kimiko with a camera. It was silent until...

"KIMIKO GIVE ME THAT CAMERA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" And off she went around the house running away from Kyo. But he doesn't know I have the camera now. I quickly took out the memory card and hid it. After when Kimiko was captured, he found out she didn't have the camera and was mad all over again. I just laughed and continued walking to the kitchen. Of course though, I accidently took the mistletoe route and ended up with someone. When I saw who it was though, I wasn't regretting standing there with them. It was Kimiko standing there looking at me with a growing blush. Cheers filled too but I didn't listen to them.

"Uh...um..." I leaned down and kissed her on the lips and that made people cheer louder. Her blush grew and she was about to respond to the kiss when I pulled away. I smiled at her and I think she was redder than the other 3 with their kiss. I then continued walking to the kitchen. When I looked back she was still stunned and that made me smirk.

**Hatori's P.O.V----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Love between the ox and the goddess. It's just like the story says. I hope this doesn't play out like the story did. If it does, I know no one will be the same. But I think Kimiko can overcome it. She'll change the story. Or at least, I hope she can..............

**Normal P.O.V----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

After everything had been cleared, all the zodiac and others gathered around the tree. Hatori had been put in charge in handing out a present to everyone every single time. Every single person was packed with gifts. It was a very happy time for everyone. Well some presents had to be taken away, like a copy of Shigure's novel to every girl. But after that was taken care of, the thank you's were said. That was the time when Hana and Uo left while everyone wished them a Merry Christmas. After they were gone, all the Sohma's and Tohru turned toward Kimiko with a smile. Well, to the most part everyone.

"Kimiko, we know you planned this whole thing and let us tell you, I think you went all out on this. I'll speak for all of us when I say we're happy you did this. And so, we want you to have another gift, an extra special Christmas gift." A box was held out to the surprised Kimiko and she took it. Slowly it was opened and when she lifted the lid of the box, tears were in her eyes.

"It's a....a...." Haru was pushed forward and he took the box and took what was inside out.

"It's a charm bracelet." He gently took her wrist and clasped it on. "It has a charm to represent every single one of us including Tohru, you and your brother." Kimiko gasped and looked at every single charm. She couldn't hold back the tears as the pure gold bracelet reflected every light that shined onto it. She went over and hugged every single person.

"It was Haru's idea just so you know." When Hatori whispered that in her ear, she went over to Haru and hugged him the tightest.

"Thank you so much Haru. You truly are one of a kind." Questions rose about what she meant, but no one dare try to interrupt this moment. Everyone knew, this was the best Sohma Christmas ever. Even if it was celebrated with non-Sohma's as well.

* * *

**Miyuki: FINISHED IT BEFORE CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Kimiko: I'm happy for you!!**

**Haru: She's happy cause of the chapter. Me too.**

**Miyuki: Aww are you happy about the kiss.**

**Kimiko: (blushes with no comment)**

**Haru: Yes. And so is Kimiko. I mean look at that face.**

**Miyuki: hahahahaha Yes. I'm glad you liked it. But I hope other people do too. Whoever celebrates Christmas, MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE!!!!!! AND TOMORROW MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Everyone: Please read and review!!!!!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Miyuki: BACK AGAIN!!!!!**

**Kimiko: You didn't forget about this?  
**

**Miyuki: Of course not!!**

**Haru: That's good. Well if you've read this, please go and read The Final Cut and be the judge on that story as well.**

**Miyuki: Please and thank you! Oh and I hope you like this story!! Kimiko!**

**Kimiko: Mi doesn't own Fruits Basket in anyway.**

**Miyuki: Right!! Now ENJOY!!!**

_italics=Kimiko's singing_

_italics underlined=Yumi singing_

_**bold italics underlined=both singing**_

**NOTE: AFTER A WHILE ANOTHER SONG WILL COME!!! THAT IS NOT KIMIKO SINGING!!! (Duh....)**

**Kimiko's P.O.V--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

We all walked into the cafe and it was PACKED! Way more people then there was when we came before. Our waitress from last time came and escorted us to the booth all of us sat at before. Of course we had to squeeze Yumi and Aiko in, but no problems at that. Instead of me being by Haru and Momiji, it was me by Haru and Yumi. Aiko sat by Tohru on the other side. We weren't even there long when a Key Lime Pie came out. Yumi, Aiko, and I all stared at the pie. When she set it down, we all looked at her and smiled.

"Thank you!!!!!" She laughed some and thanked us for going to sing tonight. She said that was why the place was so busy. After quickly taking our orders, she was off to fill them. I cut 8 equally sized pieces and passed one out to everyone. Everyone had a bite and it didn't take long for the waitress to return. Suddenly we heard the microphone go and all of us looked. They were starting up the karaoke and we weren't going to go first. But it was enjoyable listening to the songs people chose.

"I know a lot of you know that we have two _special_ guests singing tonight. So please, everyone give a round of applause for Kimiko Sohma and Yumi Fujita!!" Yumi and I both got out of the booth and went up to where the karaoke. I grabbed a microphone and so did Yumi. When I looked at the crowd, I noticed they all waited eagerly for us to start. That was when I also saw the door open and Hari and Akito stood there. When he caught my eye, he smiled at me. I smiled back and the music started.

**(All About Us by: T.A.T.U)**

_They say  
They don't trust  
You, me, we, us  
So we'll fall  
If we must  
Cause it's you, me  
And it's all about  
It's all about_

**It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us  
all about us  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know  
**It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)  
It's all about us

If they hurt you  
They hurt me too  
So we'll rise up  
Won't stop  
And it's all about  
It's all about  
**  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us  
all about us  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know**  
It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)  
It's all about us

They don't know  
They can't see  
Who we are  
Fear is the enemy  
Hold on tight  
Hold on to me  
'Cause tonight

**It's all about us  
It's all about  
All about us  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)**

It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)

It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust **(It's all about us)**

It's all about us

When we both finished, everyone erupted in a crowd of cheers. Both of us looked at each other and hugged like we do after any performance. A waitress came and took a mike and looked at the crowd while we stood there.

"Didn't we tell you these girls were amazing??" Another round of cheers, "Now who wants to go following these two ladies?" No one was making a move to go. You could hear some people murmuring that anyone willing to go after them had to be very good. I took the other mike and looked at the crowd.

"People, don't be afraid. I mean, we didn't start out like this! You gotta show us what you got!!" Yumi agreed with me and still no one moved to go up to there. That was when we heard a voice from the back of the room.

"I'll try." When the crowd cleared, I think my jaw dropped along with Yumi's. He had to be a dream for he was drop dead GORGEOUS! He was dressed in just some regular street clothes and his gray/silver hair, from how he had his hat, covered one of his eyes. When he saw our expressions, he smirked and climbed up on stage. We both quickly went back to our seats and watched him, our full attention on him.

**(Stay the Ride Alive By: Gackt)**

_kaze ga hikaru kigi wo yura shite kirame ku  
boku wa omou kono shunkan kitto wasure nai no darou  
aruki tsuzuketa jikan toka kyori yori  
hakari shire nai hito tono deai ima mo azayaka ni_

hikari naki basho de mite itamono kodoku no mannaka kiiteta  
Ever lasting in words in the passion came from me  
seiza megutte mo kawara nu mono yuru ginai kizuna eien  
mou nidoto ae naitoshitemo stay alive

mirai toiu jikan wa kae rareru kedo  
kioku toiu jikan wa darenimo kaeru koto wa dekinai  
kokoro no naka de hibiiteiru sono koe  
tsurete ikukara oboeteru mama mirai no hate made

hirosu giru sora ni sagashi tamono mayoeru mayonaka hikatta  
Ever lasting in heart in the passion shout for me  
subeteni owari ga kuru toshite mo omoi wa tsunagaru eien  
kono mune ga katari tsuzuke teru Stay alive

tachi domari furikaeri aruki dasu  
bokura wa itsumo tabi o shi teru  
kizutsuite taore temo tachiagaru  
tsuyoku are sorega kitto yakusoku

hikari naki basho de mite itamono kodoku no mannaka kiiteta  
Ever lasting in words in the passion came from me  
seiza megutte mo kawara nu mono yuru ginai kizuna eien  
kono tabi ga owaroutoshitemo  
mou nido to ae naitoshitemo stay alive 

When he finished, my jaw had to be on the floor. Does this guy really EXIST?!?! I mean, he's amazing when it comes to looks and he can sing beautifully! I looked at Yumi and she smirked at my expression. She mouthed to me that we needed to talk after this cafe trip. I think I know what about. When I turned to look back at the shmexy **(Mi: Took that from my friend haha!)** looking guy, I noticed he was walking over.

"You like the song?" Everyone nodded, but I noticed something different about Haru. Something seemed to be wrong, but I didn't ask now. I would later. That was when I saw Akito starting to walk over. I mumbled so the table could hear me.

"Akito's coming. Be ready." I heard some groans and curse words muttered. When I glanced at Yuki, he looked terrified. I felt bad waves coming from everyone at the table. It caused me to frown, but when Akito came over, I felt his waves too.

"Hey Akito!" I faked my happiness, just to lighten the mood. He smiled at me, and gave some type of demeaning look to the rest of the table and shmexy. Somehow I have a bad feeling about this...

**Miyuki: This......sucks. Horribly sucks.**

**Haru: Why do you say that?**

Miyuki: It just is!! I hate this chapter. This is probably my worst chapter. I feel bad since AnimeLovingCat said I was a good FB author and this is the crap I return with.

**Kimiko: Please excuse her while she wallows in a corner.**

**Miyuki: (In said corner)**

**Kimiko: Well....please review and tell Mi what you think!!**


End file.
